Road Trip
by Kashira Hibana
Summary: The world has been saved, all the villains have been beaten. The new obstacle? Total and complete boredom!Solution? Road Trip! R&R PLEASE!
1. Overall Disclaimer

I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS

I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!

Sad, I know, but true… I only own my ideas, and I think that's a pretty solid and valuable thing to own… in a way… ever seen the movie _Vendetta_? If you haven't watch it… it's totally worth the time!

Anyways… on with the story!!


	2. Need To Get Out!

"GET OUT OF THE WAY

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"NO WAY ROBO-COP!"

"Friends, must you truly behave in…."

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME!?"

"YOU HEARD ME METAL MAN!"

"Come on friends! There is no need to be so rude!"

"WHY YOU CHEAP-TOFU-EATING-GRASS-STAIN-LAME-EXCUSE-OF-A-GUY!! HA! I WON!!"

"HEY! THAT WAS JUST UNCALLED FOR!"

"Beast Boy and Cyborg, do not treat each other so… harshly… you're friends…" Beast Boy and Cyborg were standing next to each other, arms crossed and looking in opposite directions. Raven had been sitting down on an opposite couch reading and sipping a cup of tea when it all started. Robin had also been sitting close by listening to music at such a volume, as an attempt to drown out the fighting duo, that his headphones were visibly shaking. Raven and Robin sighed at once. They looked at each other as a way of asking _Should I or should you?_ They both shrugged and stood up. Starfire was currently standing in between Beast Boy and Cyborg trying to keep them off each other, but at the same time trying not to hurt them.

"Ok, that's it! Break it up!" Robin got in the middle of the two guys as Raven pulled Starfire out gently and helped her get her hair into a slightly more organized mess. Robin had by then sat down Beast Boy and Cyborg and was waiting for an explanation. Raven let Starfire sit down and went to stand next to Robin.

"What is wrong with you two? You usually argue while playing, but not like this. You might sulk, but not try to get at each other… what's going on?" Cyborg sighed and Beast Boy looked down at his feet.

"I know, and I'm sorry Cy. We've just been stuck in here for a whole week! It's summer, and every summer the bad guys basically take a vacation, but we don't! I'm not saying we need to pick up and go on a trip, but we could at least ditch the uniforms and go out!"

"Yea, I'm just tired of the same thing… sorry BB. But seriously, we defeated Trigon, we stopped the end of the world, then we defeated all the villains when they were united, and now there's no one left… we deserve some fun…" They looked at each other and shook hands, then looked up at their leader. Robin turned to Raven and she knew he was looking for her to help him out. She could also tell that he was trying to peak into her mind to see if anything the two guys had said had in any way upset her. He was the only one who knew that Raven had been slowly changing since that day when the world had almost come to a halting end. She was even letting herself slowly adjust to emotions, but was keeping that a secret from the rest of the team. It was through their bond that Robin had been able to register different feelings in Raven, and he had to admit he was glad about that. And Raven knew it.

"I think… we can hook up our communicators so that in any case of an alarm, we'll know what's going on and I can teleport us back right away. That way, we can go on a road trip or something." She was looking at Robin the whole time trying to find approval for her idea. She had to admit, that even though she wasn't one to usually get annoyed about having to stay in the Tower, lately her new-found ability to give in to her emotions, was letting her see just how boring sitting around could truly be. Suddenly, a purple and orange blur flew right in the middle of the four Titans.

"That sounds like an amazing idea friends! I believe we should go to a place where it is green and tree-filled! Or to one covered with the little crushed ice!"

"YEA! Hiking and then skiing!" added Beast Boy. With that, Cyborg started rambling about all the things they could do, and then more rambling followed from Beast Boy and Starfire. Raven and Robin grunted in unison, then looked at each other and laughed.

"I guess we need to pack for anything that comes our way…" said Raven, suddenly realizing that Robin had moved closer to her and was standing just a few inches away from her. Her heart started speeding up and she was having a tough time keeping her thoughts together._ Wow, what's going on?_ Robin smiled at her, but she knew he had no idea what she was thinking or feeling. She had closed her mind to him to try to control herself.

"Yea, guess so. Where do you think we should go?" Raven took a deep breath before answering.

"Um… for a rain forest and hiking, we could go to the Caribbean, considering we went to South America a while back… hey, so we did have a vacation…"

"No, we were following someone that time… don't remember who though…"

"Oh yeah, ok, well, Puerto Rico has a rain forest and nice beaches. And I think I read somewhere that they have those bays that light up at night when you move the water!" Without realizing, she had opened her mind when she let her excitement fill her. She'd always wanted to see one of those. Robin smiled at her and she realized that her hands were clasped in front of her and she was floating a few inches off the ground. She controlled herself and continued talking.

"Then, we could go skiing… Beast Boy can pick the place, since he knows more about those things. Then we could stop in New York and go shopping. Starfire will like that… I'll go look it up now, but I think there is a martial arts convention… somewhere on the east coast. I'll find out and let you know so that we can be there when it happens. And I guess that's it…" She couldn't stop looking up at Robin and noticed that she kept looking between his eyes and his lips. She mentally slapped herself and forced herself to look away, yet she couldn't. Then she realized that he was looking at her the same way. His eyes stopped over her lips and stayed there as he answered her.

"That all sounds great. But, what about you? What is it that you want to see?" His question took Raven by surprise and her eyes widened slightly at the thought.

"I want to see the bay in Puerto Rico… but I'm not sure if there's anything else… I'm happy with everything that we're planning to do." She looked around the room to notice that they were in fact alone. She quickly scanned the tower, and noticed that the rest of the Titans were in their rooms. _Getting ready no doubt_. She looked back up at Robin, who had somehow managed to get closer to her. She saw a thought she couldn't decipher flicker across his mind as he wet his lips, before he shut her out. She blinked hard at the action and took a small step back.

"Sorry, Raven! I didn't mean to!" He reached out for her hand and held it. She shuddered at the contact and he smiled.

"No… it's ok… not…" she exhaled quickly as a sign of frustration and he chuckled. She glared at him and he stopped abruptly.

"I mean it's ok. Don't worry about it." She smiled and he relaxed. She couldn't stop thinking about his hand on hers.

"Well, we'll go to Puerto Rico first. We can spend a few days there, and we'll figure out where to go next from there. But, you have to let me know if there's anything that you want to do that pops into your mind." He realized he was still holding on to her hand and let go with a blush. He turned away from her to hide it.

"Ok, but you have to do the same with me." Added Raven as she walked in front of him. His eyes widened and he smiled.

"Sure thing, Rae." She could tell that as soon as he said her nickname he worried she would get angry. Instead she surprised him by smiling.

"Go get ready then, we've got a lot of planning ahead of us… Rob." His mouth fell slightly open and she turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

**Wow, what's going on… she wouldn't usually let anyone call her Rae… and she never calls me Rob… and what is up with me that I feel like I need to be close to her!?** Robin slapped his forehead and grunted. **I need a cold shower to clear my head… and I guess I need to get packed up to go on vacation… Sweet!** He walked out the same way Raven had and headed to his room with thoughts of Raven filling his mind.


	3. So Close So Right

Robin was standing in the middle of his room looking at his open suitcases and at his clothes

Robin was standing in the middle of his room looking at his open suitcases and at his clothes. **I have no clothes!** He slumped on the bed and heard laughing, he stood back up quickly and took a fighting stance. _Chill Boy Blunder, your mind was open so I can hear what you're thinking. And you're not the only that has no clothes._ Robin relaxed and sat back down. **So hey, we can have conversations even if we don't see each other?** He picked up his only 3 pairs of jeans and threw them aside. _Yea, but only if both our minds are fully open to each other… I can't do this…_ Robin frowned at her frustration. **What's going on?**He put on his mask and headed out the door. _I took out my bags and I'm trying to pack, but I have no clue what to take and what to leave! It's such a mess! ...Come on in…_ Robin paused with his fist halfway to the door ready to knock as the door whooshed open.

"WOW! You weren't kidding about the mess!" He took careful steps around everything littering the floor and reached the window. All along Raven's eyes widened as she looked at him. He had sweatpants on but no shirt, and she could see every well defined muscle as well as an amazing six-pack. Robin pulled open the curtains and turned to look at Raven. He stopped in his tracks at the sight. It seemed she had just taken a shower, as her hair was still wet and was sticking to her back. It had grown to halfway down her back, and she had gotten it cut in nice layers. What surprised him most was what she was wearing. She had on very short shorts and what he was sure was a black bikini top! He had to quickly shut his mind to Raven as he knew she could have no peak into what would follow next.

"Ouch! Ok, I don't mind that you can shut me out of your mind, but you've got to learn how to do it nicely!" She was rubbing her temples and glaring at Robin. He instantly jumped over to her bed and landed next to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to! It just happens! When I think that I need to hide my thoughts, it just does that!" He was looking extremely worried and Raven smiled.

"It's ok. Just please, at least warn me next time." He nodded and she smiled again. She knew that she couldn't take having him so close anymore and moved over to her closet. Robin just stared as she seemed to hug her clothes, pull it all out of the closet and then turn and dump it on the bed next to him. He jumped up and stood staring down at it.

"You call this not having any clothes?" Raven laughed. Robin couldn't help looking at her in surprise. Her laugh was so beautiful. He couldn't remember her ever laughing at something he said… and especially not like that.

"Yea well, I haven't gotten rid of anything that doesn't fit anymore and most of it is uniforms anyways." She walked past him and began reaching for clothes. He just stared as she made three piles on the floor. One he realized was of all her uniforms, which really was most of the things she'd taken out. Then there were two other piles he was unsure of.

"The bigger one is of clothes I need to get rid of, and the small one is of the clothes I can actually wear now… See? I have no clothes!" Robin chuckled but nodded. He could easily pick up the pile of the clothes she was planning to keep with one arm.

"Well, I guess we're even. I have three jeans that are too small by now, and then I have some random shirts… I think they're red and green…" Raven looked at him in astonishment and then suddenly burst out laughing. His eyes widened, but he didn't argue. **Her laugh is so amazing… **Raven stopped laughing and blushed. **My mind is open isn't it?** Raven nodded then turned around abruptly to face him, she put her hands to his chest and he could see her eyes pleading.

"Please don't shut out! Don't push me out of your mind!" He was taken aback, but froze. Raven sighed.

"Thank you. If you want to close your mind, then just think that you slowly and carefully want to close it and push my presence away. Not the same harsh way you usually do." Robin nodded but Raven realized that he wasn't trying anything. She cocked her head to the side and skimmed his thoughts. **She's so close… and it feels so right… what does this mean…** Her eyes went wide and she took a quick step back. However, there was a pile of clothes right behind her and when she tried to walk back she tripped. She screamed and saw Robin dive towards her. He caught her and stumbled with her. Raven felt herself fall on the bed, and Robin fell on top of her. He had a hand on each side of her and was holding himself up so he wouldn't hurt her. She stared up at him with her mouth slightly open.

"Thank you…" She managed to say. He nodded, but didn't get off of her. Instead he noticed a strand of hair that had fallen across her face, and he reached for it and tucked it behind her ear. As he moved his hand across her face he caressed her jaw and cheek. Raven closed her eyes at the contact and moistened her lips. The gesture made Robin's mind race and he did the same. He suddenly noticed the feel of her skin. And not just the fact that he had touched her face, but that he was on top of her and could feel her skin all along his chest and stomach. He looked down the length of their bodies and slowly lowered himself to his elbows. He looked at her as her eyes slowly fluttered open, and enjoyed the feel of having her under him.

"Robin… I…" Raven could feel her mind racing at top speed and was beginning to feel light headed. She could tell Robin felt the same and knew that he had his mind open up completely to her. She smiled slightly and closed her eyes once again.

"You are so beautiful…" as Robin said this, Raven looked up at him and smiled. She noticed that his lips were less than an inch away from hers and her breath caught in her chest. She loved the feel of him on her, she felt so safe.

"Robin… are you-" Robin's communicator suddenly started beeping. He grunted and unwillingly rolled sideways onto the bed next to Raven. As he opened his communicator he felt Raven take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Yes, Cyborg? What's up?" Raven was surprised by how annoyed Robin was feeling yet was able to hide it as he talked to Cyborg. She put her hands on her stomach to try to calm down the fluttering in it. _Oh my God… I have butterflies in my stomach… this has to be what it feels like…_ Robin could hear Raven's thoughts and made sure to keep his mind open. **So that's what the fluttering in my stomach is…** He thought for her to hear. She gasped and covered herself fully with the covers.

"We're gonna need supplies, so Starfire, Beast Boy, and I are going to get some things. Wanna come? And think Raven might be up to it?" Robin looked over at the bundle under the covers. _No, thank you!_

"Um, no Cy. You guys go ahead. I just talked to Raven a little while ago and we're both having packing issues, so we're gonna need more time."

"Ok man, don't expect us back any time soon though. These two are rambling on and on about all the stuff they want to get, so it might take a while."

"Yea, no problem, take your time. Hey! Can you stop by that travel agency by the bank? We need a villa close to the rain forest in Puerto Rico, El Yunque or something like that for… Tuesday, I think, until…" He again looked at Raven. _The next Tuesday!_ He smiled.

"For a week. We'll leave the next Tuesday morning."

"Awesome! The Caribbean! Yea, we can definitely do that! See ya later!"

"Later." Robin closed his communicator and turned to face the bundle of sheets that was Raven. He smiled and reached over to pull the covers off. As he did, Raven started whining slightly and pulled the covers back over herself.

"Oh yeah…" Robin stood up next to her, pulled the covers off once more, and pulled her to her feet. Her hair fell in place as soon as she stood up and Robin smiled. Raven stuck her tongue out at him, and he laughed.

"Ok, I'm taking you shopping. We need clothes for our vacation." He walked over to the tiny pile of clothes she had decided to keep, and pulled out a dark purple strappy tank top. She reached his side and he handed it to her. She held on to his arm and to his surprise, pulled him into her soul self. Robin felt ground underneath his feet again, and looked around to see he was in his room.

"And you were talking about my room being a mess…" Raven looked around his room and Robin chuckled.

"Yea, having big packing issues." He reached down and pulled out a t-shirt.

"Hey look! I have a white t-shirt!" Raven looked at him and laughed. He stuck out his tongue at her and pulled the shirt on. Then he looked at Raven to see her do the same. As he watched her put on the shirt, he pictured himself walking over to take it off of her. **What is going on with me!? Am I feeling what I think I'm feeling?** He noticed Raven turn to face him with a surprised expression.

"Your mind is totally open in case you didn't know…" She said softly. Robin's eyes widened but he said nothing. Instead, he walked over to open the door.

"You get to be the first one ever beside me to hop on my motorcycle." He smiled at her and she returned the gesture as she walked out of the room.


	4. Shopping! Temptation!

After shopping for a solid 3 hours, Raven checked her communicator to find out that it was 2pm

After shopping for a solid 3 hours, Raven checked her communicator to find out that it was 2pm. Robin had suggested they get lunch and Raven agreed. To their surprise, the food court was almost empty. Raven picked out a table that felt somewhat secluded from the rest while Robin got them their food. They had debated over pizza or sandwiches, and once they got to the food court, they suddenly both agreed to Chinese. Raven smiled as she sat back thinking about their day together. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift off.

They had shopped for so many things they decided they needed new suitcases to take with them. The store they went into had just been opened, and it was full of so many different kinds of suitcases that they suddenly felt like they had no clue what they were looking for. They were walking around when suddenly Raven had gasped and Robin turned to look to where she was looking. There was a set of suitcases that seemed to scream her name. She remembered walking towards them and standing in front to inspect them. They were the same purple as her eyes, and to her surprise, had swirls as a design in the same blue of her uniform. She had turned around to call Robin over, when she saw him talking to one of the employees. They came over and Robin pulled her away as the guy got the bags ready for her to take them. They got Robin a pair which was dark red with a black outline that he wouldn't keep his eyes off of. They bought them and returned for them a while later, then sat in the middle of the floor outside the very store, and stuffed most of their shopping bags in them. That was when Raven noticed that her name had been sewn into the front of the three bags in the same blue thread as the swirls. When she'd asked Robin about it, he had just smile. She hadn't stopped saying thank you to him yet. He'd also had his name sewn unto his, and it somehow flattered Raven. They had been walking around with suitcases almost totally full ever since.

"Hey, what are you dreaming about?" Raven's eyes shot open as she heard Robin's voice.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about today… Thank you again for my bags…" Robin smiled at her.

"No need. I enjoy making you smile." Raven blushed and smiled as she grabbed a plate from the tray. Robin chuckled.

"So, what next?" Raven thought for a while.

"Oh… I need… well, I need underwear also…" as soon as she said that, she saw Robin turn bright red. She held back from laughing, but smiled. Robin took a gulp of his drink before talking.

"Oh… yea… I guess I do too… um… how do we… you know…" With every second that went by, he seemed to get redder and redder. Raven took a deep breath before answering.

"How about, once we're done eating, we split up and go our separate ways to get what we need…" Raven noticed that when she said they should 'split up' Robin's happiness seem to fade slightly and his face dropped a bit. Raven frowned and changed her mind.

"Or, how about you just come with me and then I can go with you. We can help each other out." She couldn't believe she had suggested it, but was hoping Robin would agree. She looked up at him to see that his eyes were wide with shock and he was blushing again.

"Um… yea… we can do something like that…" Raven smiled and kept eating. Robin took a deep breath and did the same. Half an hour later, they were standing in front of a Victoria's Secret. Raven was ready to go inside, but felt Robin hesitate next to her. She faced him and smiled.

"You could just wait outside, or go next door. It's a men's store and I'm sure you will be able to find what you need in there. As soon as we're done we'll meet right here." Robin looked at the stores and turned to her.

"I think that's a good idea." Raven laughed and walked ahead inside. Robin watched her go in and then turned into the other store.

Cyborg was going crazy. They had managed to get everything they actually 'needed', and Starfire and Beast Boy were moving on into what they 'wanted'. He didn't mind them getting what they wanted, but the fact that they were running off without him being able to finish a single sentence was driving him nuts. He picked up his communicator and decided to get some advice.

"Robin here." Cyborg saw Robin holding up a pair of boxers and laughed.

"What are you doing?" Robin hid the boxers and glared at his friend. Then just as suddenly he laughed as well.

"Raven and I decided we needed clothes before we left, so we're out shopping. What's going on with you?" Robin suddenly looked leader-like and Cyborg sighed.

"They're driving me crazy! Starfire blurs in and out and so does Beast Boy! I can't even talk to them!" Robin chuckled.

"Watch this…" Robin punched a few buttons on his communicator a Starfire and Beast Boy popped up on the screen.

"Yes, friend Robin?" "What's up, Rob?" Cyborg just smiled.

"Hey, you two, I need you both to stop moving and take a deep breath." They did as they were told.

"Now, you know that when you are with Cyborg, while you can have all the fun you want, you also have to listen to him. He's been trying to get through to you two for a while, and you won't listen. So, Cyborg, you're up." As he said this, he let Cyborg take over and kept sifting through underwear.

"Ok, I've been trying to get you two to tell me if you're hungry and want to get lunch. And to please stop running around and just dumping stuff on me… at least get shopping carts and run around with them so I'm not left carrying everything!" Robin chuckled, but didn't say anything. _What's going on? _**Oh, hey Rae, Cyborg's having issues with Star and BB, pretty hilarious. Here, you can hear for yourself. **Robin punched in another button and Raven popped up on the screen. Robin looked at Raven's communicator as she set it down in front of her. She was holding up a black lace bra with matching panties, and Robin blushed. He looked around the store and was glad there weren't many people there, as what he had just seen was having obvious effects on his body. He noticed Raven smiling and it did nothing to help out his small dilemma. Raven noticed Robin's change in emotion and looked at him on the small screen. When she scanned his mind from afar, she could tell his mind and body were going crazy with emotions. She noticed he was looking at what she was holding up and she quickly put it away. Robin shook his head and Raven smiled. _I…_ Cyborg interrupted her thought.

"You guys up for that?" Raven and Robin both looked at Cyborg.

"What's that?" asked Raven, as Robin was trying to compose himself.

"We think it'd be a good idea to go to Pizza Parlor and have a last dinner there for the rest of the summer!" replied Beast Boy. Starfire was squealing in excitement and Raven smiled.

"Sounds good. We'll meet you there at 7."

"Awesome! Beast Boy out!"

"That is most glorious! Starfire out!"

"K birds, see you then! Have fun! Cyborg out!" Raven smiled at their excitement.

"Ok well, how much more time do you need Rae?" Raven was surprised to find that Robin was fully back to his normal self by now and was rummaging through boxers. She laughed at the picture.

"Um… about 15 minutes. We still need bathing suits. I'm not planning on wearing this bikini out in public." Robin pouted.

"Why not?" Raven smiled.

"Too small now. Need a new one. Oh, get those! The light blue ones with Snoopy! Those are nice!" Robin's eyes widened and Raven laughed.

"Really?" Raven nodded in reassurance. Robin shrugged and placed them in a basket he'd been carrying around.

"OK, then you have to get the black lace one." Raven blushed.

"Already got that one… and other lace ones…" Raven winked at Robin whose eyes widened more than Raven ever remembered seeing them.

"Raven out!!" She said and closed the communicator quickly. She had seen Robin trying to form words, and was sure he was still having a tough time doing so. She looked around for a while longer and finally went over to pay. As she was handing the cashier her credit card, she saw an arm reach over and take it away, and another arm reached over to hand the cashier a different one. She turned around surprised to see that Robin had in fact made it into the store. He smiled and put his hands on either side of Raven against the counter. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"I bought them, I get to see them." Raven's eyes widened and she blushed as Robin chuckled.

"Thank you… again…" Robin moved sideways to get his card from the cashier and got the bags of what Raven had just purchased. He nodded her towards the door and she headed forward. She was definitely registering a new feeling in both herself and Robin… and she had to admit she liked it… she liked it a lot…


	5. Packing and Getting Ready

A/N

Decided to send out one more chapter! Thanks for the Reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

Robin and Raven were walking out into the parking lot with suitcases and shopping bags everywhere

Robin and Raven were walking out into the parking lot with suitcases and shopping bags everywhere. When they reached the motorcycle, they dropped the shopping bags on the floor and Robin sat sideways on his bike while Raven sat on top of her new suitcase. They sighed in unison.

"I should probably teleport us back… just give me a minute to rest." Robin nodded and looked at the time. He was surprised to find it was a few minutes to five. He looked back up at Raven.

"Ready?" She nodded and Robin saw themselves and their surroundings being covered by the raven that was Raven's soul self. He smiled as he felt his feet leave the ground.

* * *

Cyborg pulled into the Tower, and Starfire and Beast Boy were already out and grabbing bags before he could turn off the car. He shook his head in defeat and chuckled.

"Ok you two, I need you both to take out everything and help me pack it all properly. Food that doesn't need to go in the fridge, goes in boxes, and the food that does need to go on the fridge, put it there first. Tomorrow morning we'll put it in the coolers and get ice as soon as we leave. We clear?"

"Sure thing my bionic buddy!" Beast Boy grinned at Cyborg and ran off with arms full of bags. Cyborg sighed.

"Cyborg, thank you for all your patience today, I hope you understand that we truly are most grateful to you." Starfire smiled at him. He smiled back and relaxed.

"Thanks, Star, I really needed to hear that." Starfire gave him a big bubbly smile and grabbed a large amount of bags and flew inside behind Beast Boy. Cyborg then turned to get the rest of the bags and instead found Raven's black energy spreading out close by. He stood looking at it until he saw them come out of it.

"Hey there you two, did you buy a lot?" They turned sideways and let him see their purchases in response.

"I'll take that as a yes…" he chuckled and grabbed the rest of the bags. Robin walked forward and grabbed a few from him.

"I'll take these up myself." Raven said to Robin and waved to him and Cyborg as she teleported off again. Once inside, Robin placed the bags on the counter where Starfire and Beast Boy proceeded to sort through them.

"I guess you all have this under control, so I'm gonna head up and finish packing. Meet back down here at 7 and we'll head out." He heard his three friends voice a quick agreement through all the ruffling and he chuckled. **Ok, so where are you and where's all the stuff?**_My room. I cleaned up the mess and we have space to pack up if that's ok with you._**Of course, be right there**. Robin ran to the elevator and walked straight into Raven's room as the door whooshed open for him. He saw that she had already opened their suitcases and taken out all the bags and placed them on the floor. She was sitting cross legged on her bed staring over it all.

"Problem?" Raven nodded as Robin sat down next to her on the bed.

"I think now I have too many things… and I suddenly feel like redecorating my room…" Robin chuckled.

"Well, prioritize. We leave tomorrow, so we need to pack. You can redecorate once we get back." He got up and stood in front of his suitcase. After standing there for a minute he groaned. Raven looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her with a frown on his face.

"You know what I just remembered…" Raven shook her head no.

"I really hate packing…" he kneeled down and lifted a bag. Raven burst out laughing and Robin looked at her in shock.

"You know, it's not nice of you to laugh at my pain." He faked a pained expression which made Raven giggle a bit more before stopping to catch her breath.

"Sorry, it's just that I feel the exact same way." Robin got up and sat down next to her again. She suddenly snapped her fingers together and Robin looked at her.

"I have a brilliant idea! They folded the clothes when they put it in the bags right?" Robin nodded and Raven smiled.

"Watch this." Robin saw Raven's eyes glow black as she used her powers to lift clothes out of the nearest bags to her and placed them inside her suitcase. Robin sat up straight and looked at her bag.

"Brilliant is right! Please tell me you'll help me!" Raven laughed and nodded. She then lifted the clothes out of all the bags and placed them into both of her suitcases. Then, she did the same with Robin's. When she finished, she zipped them up and stood up the bags. She looked at Robin and smiled.

"All done without moving so much as a finger!" Robin laughed and she smiled wider. She then plopped back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She felt Robin doing the same.

"I guess we need to get ready…" stated Raven.

"It's only 5:30 and we're not leaving until 7…" answered Robin sounding rather sleepy. Raven picked up her communicator and set an alarm to make sure she would start getting ready at least half an hour before then. She reached up for a pillow and curled herself against it.

"I had fun today…" said Robin and Raven smiled at his sincerity.

"I did too. Thank you for all the stuff you bought me." He had ended up paying for about half the stuff she bought even though she tried to argue with him not to.

"No need, I enjoyed it all." Raven smiled again and handed him a pillow. He took it and turned to lie down sideways facing her. When he pressed his head unto the pillow he could breathe in her scent. He realized it smelled like jasmine, and vanilla, and something sweet he couldn't quite make out. He breathed it in deep and closed his eyes. When he opened them back up, he noticed that Raven's eyes were closed. He watched her for a few minutes until he was sure she was asleep, then let himself drift off into sleep himself.

Robin woke up to find himself covered in what he quickly realized was the softest blanket he had ever felt. He tightened it around himself and let his eyes open slowly. It took him a minute for his surroundings to sink in and for him to realize that he was in fact, still in Raven's room. He glanced over and saw the clock flash 6:30pm and he groaned. He suddenly remembered that Raven had been sleeping next to him and turned around, but only saw more of an empty bed. He then heard the door to the bathroom open carefully and saw Raven walk out. She was wearing a silk bath robe and her hair was wrapped in a towel. He froze and just looked at her. She moved with a quiet grace and he knew she was trying not to wake him. He saw her reach into her closet and pull out a hanger with clothes. She hung it on the back of a chair that was in front of her dresser. Robin was about to speak up when Raven pulled off the towel and let her hair fall out over her shoulders. She had turned and Robin was able to see how her hair fell down and framed her face. His heart skipped a beat. He then saw her untie her robe and turn her back to him. His eyes widened and he couldn't breathe. **Raven!** At the mention of her name, she jumped and turned around. Robin was sitting up in bed tightly clutching a pillow.

"Oh! I thought you were asleep!" Raven turned back around and grabbed the clothes on the hanger. Robin saw her start pulling clothes on and he looked the other way.

"No, it's ok. I'm sorry that I'm… invading your privacy…" He buried his face in his hands and screamed at himself mentally to get a hold of himself. He hadn't seen much, just her bare stomach, but it was enough to make his heart stop.

"No, not at all. I just forgot to take clothes with me and figured it'd be ok if you were sleeping. You can look now. I'm dressed." Robin slowly lowered his hands to look at her. He took a minute to just stare at her. She was wearing black Capri's that folded at the knee. Robin's jaw dropped open as she turned around and he could see that she was wearing a black halter top that tied in the middle of her back as well as her neck. She smiled at his reaction and sat down to brush her hair. Robin took a minute to compose himself.

"You look amazing! I'm definitely looking forward to this vacation much more than I was before!" Raven laughed and Robin blushed.

"Thanks." She smiled at him and he returned the gesture. He suddenly stood up from Raven's bed and began fixing it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on your bed… on _your_ bed… yaish…" Robin had frozen while clutching a pillow once again. **I was on Raven's bed! I slept on it! Wow! It was so comfortable…** Raven laughed again and Robin snapped out of his thoughts to finish fixing the bed.

"You don't have to do that. I'm just gonna go straight to sleep again once we get back so it makes no difference. And you can relax and stop feeling so uneasy when you're in here." She smiled at him and he relaxed.

"Yeah… thanks… Well, I should head out and get ready. Got 15 minutes." He started heading for the door when Raven stopped him.

"Hey, you're bags are here and I'm guessing so is all your clothes. If you give me one minute to get some things out of the bathroom you could get ready here instead of grabbing things here to head to your room." Raven had been avoiding making eye contact with Robin as she spoke by brushing her hair over and over again. Robin smiled and walked over to her.

"Yea, that would be a good idea." He smiled at her and she nodded. Raven got up and Robin could hear her rummaging through bottles in the bathroom. He chuckled and looked through his suitcase for clothes. As he stood up, Raven walked out.

"Ok, Boy Blunder, it's all yours." Robin stuck out his tongue at her and she laughed. He walked in as Raven sat back in front of her dresser once again. **Oh hey, Rae, I need…** _Yeah! Towels are in the top shelf in the cupboard behind you._**Thanks!** Raven smiled and continued on her hair. Robin turned the shower on and kept looking around as if he was trying to take in everything around him. **So this is what Raven's bathroom looks like…** **her scent is everywhere! I could get used to this…** He smiled and decided that a nice warm shower suddenly seemed like a winning prize.


	6. Green is the New Black

Hey peeps! I'm so sorry I took so long to update!! TT My comp doesn't want to upload files, so I had to borrow a laptop... Boyfriends can be such life-saviors!!

Anyways, I decided to put up 3 chapters to make up for lost time. Remember to review! Enjoy!!

Kashi

* * *

Robin walked out of the bathroom while still pulling on his shirt. Raven was looking at him through the mirror and for a second before he could see, she blushed. He was wearing jeans with a somewhat tight, long sleeve black shirt. Raven couldn't help noticing that the shirt showed off some of his muscles perfectly. _Exactly why I told him to get it…_ Robin heard her and cocked his head to one side in question. Raven jumped a bit and finished putting her things away. Robin walked towards her as she stood up and turned around to face him. Robin stopped dead on his tracks. Raven's hair was pulled back into a sleek yet loose looking ponytail, and her bangs were parted to the side so that they slightly covered her left eye. Raven looked down at the floor as she felt Robin examining her.

"You look even more amazing now…" Raven looked up at him and smiled, and Robin's heart did somersaults. He smiled back and walked over to the door.

"It's five minutes to 7. Shall we?" Robin stood in the open doorway and led Raven out. She smiled at him as she walked past and Robin's heart skipped a beat again. **Wow… something's definitely going on with me… with us…** He heard Raven laugh a little and blushed. _Haven't learned how to close your mind properly? _Robin frowned. **I only know how to do it the harsh way and I don't want to hurt you.** Raven was surprised by his sincerity, but smiled up at him.

"I'll teach you on our trip tomorrow." Robin nodded his head and Raven smiled at him. They walked into the living room to find that Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire had apparently just reached as well.

"Friends! I've missed you so!" Starfire shot forward and hugged Raven. Raven stumbled a little, but held her ground. She smiled and gave Starfire a quick hug in return.

"Friend Robin! I have missed you most! How I wish you would have joined us!" She jumped on Robin who returned the hug with one arm and smiled lightly at Raven.

"I wish you would have both joined us." Starfire added at the end as she turned over with one arm still around Robin. Raven looked away from them and over to the rest of the Titans. Beast Boy was heading her way.

"Yea, how'd it go Raven? Have fun? I saw what you were shopping for when we were talking. Nice choice." Beast Boy said it in such an un-jokingly manner, that Raven's mouth just dropped open and she couldn't form a retort. He laughed at her and took hold of her hand. Robin could feel anger building up inside him.

"Time to go peeps!" Beast Boy pulled Raven along behind him and Starfire pulled Robin along. Raven and Robin looked at each other in confusion, but followed. Cyborg shook his head as he also headed out.

"Hey wait, how are we supposed to get in there? The stuff that we put in isn't very well packed… so there isn't that much space…" said Beast Boy as he reached the car. Raven had pulled her hand away and brushed her hair out of her face as an excuse. Robin had done the same and used having to fix his shirt as an excuse.

"Oh yeah, I put down the third row so that I could start putting things in… so now we only have the two singles ones in the back, and the passenger seat… someone is sitting on someone else's lap…" As Cyborg said this, he ran into the driver's seat as if to avoid getting in the middle of the conflict.

"Well, Raven can sit on my lap. I definitely don't mind." Replied Beast Boy while looking Raven over. **I'm going to kill him!** _Stop! Calm yourself! You're the leader!_ Robin just turned his head away from Beast Boy.

"Um… Beast Boy, I-"

"Friend Beast Boy, I do not think that friend Raven would agree to such a thing. However, I wouldn't mind sitting on Robin's lap… and I'm sure he wouldn't mind it either…" Starfire batted her eyelashes at Robin. _Yea! Sure my-_**Ok! Ok! Calm it!** Robin sighed, then looked over at Beast Boy.

"You are a changeling!" he yelled. Beast Boy jumped back in surprise.

"Yea… so?" Raven smiled at Robin.

"So, could you turn into like a puppy? That way you can stretch out between me and Starfire and we all get to sit comfortably." Answered Raven, and Beast Boy's face dropped.

"I thought my idea was pretty comfortable…" he mumbled, but turned into a puppy and jumped into the car. Robin smiled and got in the front seat. He heard Starfire sigh and reluctantly get in the car. **What's going on here?**_ Green is the new black, hadn't you heard?_Robin cocked his head to the side as if trying to decipher what Raven was saying and she laughed. He took a minute to understand and laughed as well. The rest of the team turned to them with confused looks on their faces, but said nothing. They had gotten used to the fact that they would sometimes exchange strange gestures at what seemed like nothing at all. They drove in silence for a while, until Cyborg couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey, so Rob, I made the reservations. I reserved it as Teen Titans. Apparently they know us even in Puerto Rico… When the travel agent called to get the reservations that she said Teen Titans, we could hear them yelling through the phone. We got the biggest villa, with 5 bedrooms each with their own bathroom, the apartment has a kitchen, living room, T.V./game room, balcony, and has its own private way straight to the pool. They say it's where usually the big stars go for their vacation, but apparently no one had booked it yet, so we got it… for half price." Robin whistled in amazement and Raven's mouth just dropped open. Cyborg and Starfire laughed at their reactions as Beat Boy barked happily.

"Nice work! We can just cook our own meals and still feel pretty at home!" Raven smiled at Robin's remark and nodded in agreement.

"Oh, there's also a complimentary breakfast and a table is always open at their main restaurant for whoever is staying there. It should definitely be worth it!" Added Cyborg and Robin had to laugh. He could feel Raven's excitement explode and he laughed even harder. Raven bit back a giggle but kept smiling widely. Cyborg suddenly felt a lot better about the day's events as he pulled up at the restaurant.

"We're here!" Yelped Beast Boy. He had jumped and turned into his normal self so quickly, that he ended up pulling Starfire and Raven over on him. Starfire was able to get up first as she had fallen on top, but Beast Boy held on to Raven as she tried to straighten out which way was up and which was down. Robin held back a growl as he jumped out of the car and went to open the back door.

"Now this is more like it…" said Beast Boy as he held Raven. Raven looked up at him with wide eyes. She tried to pull herself up but Starfire was still half on her with one leg tangled under Beast Boy. Raven heard the door behind her open, and felt arms reaching out over her.

"Robin! You've come to pull me out?" Starfire asked in a sweet voice. Robin grunted and Raven rolled her eyes as she again tried to get up. She suddenly felt Starfire being pulled out from on top of her, and was able to shift so that she could at least peak out the door. She saw Robin pulling Starfire by her arm and letting her land on her feet. Starfire looked on in surprise as Robin lunged himself into the car once more. Raven tried to move, but found Beast Boy holding her still.

"Beast Boy let go! I'm trying to get up!" Raven argued and Beast Boy chuckled. His face suddenly twisted in frustration as Raven felt his arms being removed from around her. She then felt arms wrap themselves around her and carry her out bridal style. She looked up at Robin as he set her down in the front seat.

"Are you ok?" He kneeled in front of her and scanned her mind for signs of injuries.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" He looked at her once more and realized she wasn't telling the whole truth. He looked down at her arm and saw that she had her hand, which was glowing blue, over her forearm. Raven heard him growl as he stood up. _Robin! No!_ Robin stopped and looked back at her. **But he hurt you!**_ I know, but don't do this. You can't be the one to lose your cool._ He grunted and stayed rooted to his spot, but turned around to face Beast Boy who was now climbing out of the car.

"Beast Boy, you need to be more careful. You hurt Raven and it could have been worse!" He said it in a strict-leader-like tone and Beast Boy's eyes widened. He ran forward towards Raven.

"Raven! Are you ok? I'm so sorry!" Robin, however, stepped in his path and Beast Boy came to an abrupt halt a few inches from him. They glared at each other, and Raven felt anger radiating from them. She had finished healing herself and went to stand between the two of them. She placed a hand on Robin's chest and one on Beast Boy's. They both relaxed instantly at the touch and she pushed them apart from each other.

"You both need to calm down. It was an accident, and we all know that. I'm fine, and luckily no one else was hurt. Now, take a deep breath and shake hands. You're friends and you're not gonna be mad at each other over our vacation." They both sighed and smiled at each other. As they shook hands, they heard Starfire yelp a little.

"Ouch! Friend Robin, I believe I hurt my foot when friend Beast Boy fell on it!" Starfire gave him her most innocent look and Robin sighed. He walked over as she sat down in the back seat. She had been wearing a short pink skirt with a white tank top and quickly stuck her leg straight out at him. Robin looked straight at Raven as he noticed Starfire's intentions. Raven rolled her eyes and walked forward.

"Here, Star, let me take a look." Starfire moved her leg away from Raven and towards Robin once again.

"But I wish for friend Robin to take a look at it. He knows about this type of injury." Raven looked up at Robin who just looked back at her as if asking her to save him. She smiled at him and shrugged.

"Actually, Star, Raven should do it. After all, she's the one with the healing touch." He smiled at Raven who nodded in approval. _Smooth._**Thank you!** She smiled and bent down in front of Starfire. She quickly noticed that Starfire had in fact gotten a tiny scratch and healed it quickly. She stood up and smiled at her friend, who couldn't help smiling back.

"Ok, we're all good as new."

"Thank you very much friend Raven! I am most grateful for all your help." Starfire gave her a bubbly smile and Robin chuckled. **Such a quick transition of emotion…**_ You're telling me…_

"Friend Robin, will you please help me up?" Starfire stuck out her hand at him and he shrugged.

"Sure thing, Star." He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her to her feet. He then tried to let go, but instead, Starfire held on tightly to his arm. Raven saw the exchange and felt her face getting hot. _I give up!_ Robin jumped slightly at the sudden outburst and looked at Raven, only to see her turn around and head straight inside. He grunted and tried to follow, only to find Starfire still holding up to him and letting him lead her forward. **This can't be good…** As he thought this, he realized Raven had closed her mind to him and it only angered him more. He sighed in defeat as he walked on inside with Starfire happily clutching his arm.


	7. Amz and Pizza

Cyborg had decided that he wanted nothing to do in the strange exchange between his friends, and had gone on ahead to get a table for them

Cyborg had decided that he wanted nothing to do in the strange exchange between his friends, and had gone on ahead to get a table for them. He was given one by the corner near the entrance and was sitting facing the door to be able to spot them when they came in. He ordered drinks for everyone and the waitress had just finished setting them down when he saw Raven burst in the door.

"Hey, Raven, over here!" He waived her over and she gave him a faint smile.

"Hey, Cyborg. Thanks for taking charge of dinner. Those two are impossible to deal with sometimes!" Cyborg chuckled.

"Tell me about it… I spent the whole day with just the two of them!" Raven smiled more willingly this time as Beast Boy walked in. He spotted them at once and ran over. Raven realized as he got nearer that she was sitting next to Cyborg, which automatically left one chair empty next to her. Before she could react, Beast Boy plopped down next to her. He smiled and she attempted to return the gesture to no avail.

"Hey, you sure you're ok? I'm sorry about that. I really didn't mean to hurt you… or make you fall over. I'm just excited that you actually got the streetlight to agree to a vacation." Beast Boy made an annoyed gesture and Raven shook her head.

"We all need a vacation. We certainly deserve it." Just then, Robin walked in with Starfire. She was smiling broadly at anyone who looked their way, while Robin scanned the restaurant for them.

"We're here!" She heard Beast Boy say as he inched closer to her. She looked up at Robin still annoyed, but at the same time pleading with her eyes to do something. Robin noticed that he'd have no way of getting next to her and his eyes narrowed. Starfire pulled him down into a seat between Beast Boy and herself and Raven simply pulled out her menu and stared at it. Robin sighed and did the same.

"So… how are we all doing today?" asked Cyborg, hoping to get rid of the tension.

"Never better." Said Beast Boy as he turned sideways to openly stare at Raven and Robin glared at him.

"Most wonderful friend Cyborg! Right Robin?" added Starfire while looking at Robin.

"Yup, just great!" He added with an obvious hint of sarcasm. Raven just lifted her menu higher and hid behind it. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos!_ Cyborg decided it was up to him to save the night.

"Hey Rob, I sat here so that I could see you guys come in, but now that I've been here a while, it's not comfortable. I'm not made to be sitting in a tight corner, so would you mind switching places with me?" Raven looked up at Cyborg and so did Robin.

"Sure! No problem!" before they could say anything else, Robin was already up and next to Cyborg waiting for him to get up and switch. Raven smiled slightly and lowered her menu a bit. She took a deep breath and opened her mind up to Robin. She was about to speak to him when she noticed that he had close his mind completely. She scrunched up her nose a bit and looked at Robin. He was still glaring at Beast Boy who was in turn still staring at Raven. She smiled sweetly at Beast Boy who blushed and picked up his menu, then turned back to Robin. She gently pressed her presence against Robin mental barriers who gasped at the gesture. **Hey… that feels nice…**Raven smiled and looked down at her menu. _Thanks. I'm sorry I stormed off, I was just getting annoyed and didn't want my powers to get the best of me. I'm still not great at detaching my feelings from my powers… especially when their not the best of feelings._ Robin smiled. **Yea, I get it. Look I'm sorry about Starfire, I don't know why she's being like this! She doesn't usually act that way. And Beast Boy is really annoying me right now!** _AMZ yourself, Boy Blunder… _**Amz? What's…Oh! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!** Raven giggled. _Sorry that was random, but yea, you understood. It's my mantra-___**I know and you use it to meditate so it calms you down. You mean it as in calm down right?**_ Yup._ Robin chuckled and Starfire looked at him.

"What's so funny dear Robin?" she asked as she batted her eyelashes. Robin looked at her.

"Oh nothing, Star. Don't worry about it." She nodded but noticed how he looked at Raven and how her friend smiled. She frowned a little but decided to let it go.

"Ok, so what do we want?" asked Raven, trying to get dinner started over in a more pleasant manner. She smiled at Cyborg and mouthed a thank you. Cyborg smiled back and nodded. Beast Boy seemed to snap out of his trance and turn to face everyone.

"VEGETARIAN PIZZA!" He yelled and Cyborg grunted. _Oh no…_** Here they go again…**

"We will most definitely NOT be having a VEGETARIAN pizza! You got men at this table! And men eat meat!" Cyborg called the waitress over as Beast Boy and him kept arguing.

"OK! STOP IT! Let us finish deciding here! There are other people beside the two of you who want to eat." Said Raven as she shook her head to the waitress to let her know that they would need more time. Robin chuckled as Starfire pulled on his hand.

"Robin, I enjoy the pizza with the apple of pines, the green and red strings, and the small fish. Oh! And the white circles that make you cry if you sniff them! Will you eat that one with me?" Robin raised an eyebrow and Raven bit back a laugh. Cyborg and Beast Boy didn't even attempt to hide the disgust on their faces.

"Um… Starfire… while I do like pineapples and peppers, and happen to tolerate onions… I don't think I'll be able to bring myself to eat sardines… on a pizza… with mustard as I'm sure you'll decide to add…" Starfire nodded at the mustard but still seemed to be having a tough time understanding what he was actually saying.

"So what are you saying dear Robin?" Robin felt a bit of anger climb through Raven, but decided to let it go for now. He sighed before answering.

"I don't want to eat the same toppings you do… so we'll order you a small pizza for yourself… is that OK, Starfire?" Starfire's face dropped, but she quickly smiled back up at him.

"Of course it is, I understand we have a difference in taste." As she said this she glanced over at Raven, who in turn raised an eyebrow. _Don't test me!___**Huh?** Robin looked at Raven as she suddenly broke into a smile Robin had never seen on her before. He raised an eyebrow at Raven and cocked his head sideways. Raven inch closer to Robin and looked up at him sweetly. His eyes widened instantly and he felt his body temperature rise.

"Robin, I know that we both like about the same thing. So, how about we share a pepperoni and mushroom pizza? With extra-cheese?" She surprised him even more by batting her eyelashes. **Wow! **She smiled.

"Yeah, definitely! Sounds great!" Raven glanced over at Starfire sweetly and finally turned to call over the waitress. Beast Boy and Cyborg stared at them with wide eyes. Robin felt Starfire abruptly move her hand from his and looked between the two girls. **Why do I feel like maybe I'm in the middle of something I don't really want to be in?** He heard Raven giggle mentally and he smiled at the sound. _Because you probably are._ Her answer startled him and he raised his eyebrows. _Oh, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that! I just thought…___**Thought what?** They were interrupted by the waitress.

"Hey, so what can I get you? Hey, make a wish, you have girls to both sides of you!" said the waitress to Robin who just looked between the two girls, looking confused and somewhat scared.

"Yeah…" was all he could manage to get out.

"We would like a medium Meat-Galore pan pizza, a medium vegetarian pan pizza, a small pan pizza with… pineapple, red and green peppers, sardines, onions, and mustard-"

"Oh hey! Yeah, we've called that one the Alien-Style pizza. I hope you don't mind?" The waitress cut in to ask Starfire. She picked up the menu and flipped it open to show them where it was on the menu. Starfire clapped her hands together with a big bubbly smile.

"That is most glorious! I have my own pizza!" They all laughed and enjoyed Starfire's happiness.

"Sorry for cutting you off, what else would you like?" asked the waitress looking at Raven who'd been ordering all along.

"Oh yeah, and a medium pizza with pepperoni, mushrooms, and extra cheese."

"Is that also pan pizza or thin crust?" _I like thin crust… but I wonder about Robin-_

"Thin crust… I personally think its better that way." Robin smiled at Raven as she looked up at him and returned the gesture.

"Ok, that'll be up out in about half an hour. I'll be right back with refills." They all nodded as the waitress walked away with the menus to place their order. Somehow, having already ordered, the tension that had filled the air just before, seemed nonexistent. They all relaxed and picked up random conversations about their upcoming trip.


	8. Kill the Alarms!

After finishing their pizza and hanging out for a while, the Titans decided that if they wanted to get an early start the next day, then they should head back to the tower for a few hours of sleep. By the time they reached Titans Tower, it was already 11:30pm, and their day's energy was dying down at incredible speeds. Raven was the first one to walk into the Tower and dragged herself to the couch where she plopped down and watched the rest of the Titans get in. Starfire was floating so close to the ground that her feet were dragging on the floor. Cyborg was carrying a puppy Beast Boy in his arms as he also dragged himself along. She smiled at them as they all waived to her and headed up. She turned to see Robin walk into the living room after turning on the security system for the night. He was walking slowly, but still managed to stand up straight. The only way Raven knew he was just as tired as the rest of them, was through their connection which let her see that all his emotions were dulled. She lay back against the couch and sighed.

"It's been a long day…" Robin flung himself next to her and simply nodded.

"We were all so hyper all day long that I guess now we're seriously crashing down." She felt Robin slide down the couch slightly.

"Yup…" she giggled a bit.

"You need to get to bed also…" **Yup… oh nice! It takes no energy to talk through our minds!** Raven laughed and pulled herself up. _Come on Boy Blunder, need to get some sleep. We need to be up by 5 and out of here by 6. In the morning that is._ Robin grunted as he also pulled himself up. **Normally that wouldn't bug me at all… but today I'm just so tired!**_ Yeah, come on, I think I have enough energy to at least teleport us to our floor. _**Thank you God! I almost thought to just sleep here just to not have to walk all the way there!** Raven shook her head with a smile and pulled them into her soul self. When they were standing on firm ground once again, they had to take a moment to adjust to the darkness of their surroundings. _Wait a minute… Something isn't right…_**Hey, we're in your room…**_ Oh, I'm sorry, being so tired kind of shook off my sense of direction._**No problem, at least my room is just next door.**_ Good…_ Robin felt Raven move from his side and suddenly heard her stumble. He was able to pinpoint where she was and grab her by the arm before she fell. _Thanks… bag in the way… which means…_ She moved once again and he heard her kick off her shoes and then heard something like a plop. _BED! So comfortable!!_ Robin chuckled and walked over to the bed to sit down. **I think I can fall asleep sitting down!** Raven giggled and stood up.

"K, I'm gonna go change into pajamas. What about you Boy Blunder? Gonna attempt to make it to your room?" Robin grunted.

"Do I have a choice? Wait, I need my sweatpants from your bathroom…" _Ok, go ahead first while I find my clothes…_ Robin chuckled as he got up. He saw Raven turn on a bedside lamp as he closed the door to the bathroom. He finished as quick as his slow-moving limbs would allow and walked back out. He plopped back down on the bed as Raven ran into the bathroom. Robin heard the tap running and the click of a bottle being opened. He smiled, took off his mask, and laid himself back unto the pillows for what he thought would be just a moment until Raven got out. When Raven came back out about five minutes later, he had fallen fast asleep. Raven was shocked to find him without his mask, but smiled at the picture. _His whole face looks so different… so much more… mature…I wonder what colour his eyes are…_ She stared at him a little more intently and saw a small smile spread across his face. **They're blue…** She gasped and jumped back slightly. _I'm sorry! I didn't know you were awake! _ Robin chuckled and slid down the bed into a more comfortable position. **I was more asleep than awake, but still heard you… Sorry, I'll get up and go to my room soon…**_ Oh… It's no problem. You're comfortable and basically asleep. Plus, my bed's big and I sleep on the other corner anyways._**Ok, good… 'cuz you're bed's really comfy and I don't think I'll be able to stand back up…** She smiled wider and walked over to the other side of the bed. She pulled the covers out over the bed to cover Robin, and got into the bed herself. Raven turned off the light and curled herself into a tiny ball on her usual spot as she could almost mentally hear Robin's breathing. _Good night, Robin. _**Good night, Rae…** She fell asleep a few minutes later with a smile on her face.

A beeping was heard in Raven's room some hours later. Raven turned over and pushed a button on her communicator. Then, she turned back and curled herself in the same warm spot she had been before. Suddenly, Raven heard another, somewhat more annoying, beeping and groaned. She felt the bed shift and the warmth go away slightly and the beeping stopped. She whimpered at the feel of cold air and curled herself into a smaller ball. She felt the bed shift a little bit more as the warmth returned. She stretched and buried herself as close to it as she could manage, and felt two strong arms wrap around her. She smiled and cuddled herself comfortably. Suddenly, her eyes flew open. _Wait a minute!_ As she yelled in her mind, she felt the body next to her jumped slightly. **That was uncalled for…**_ Oh! Robin!_ She shifted so she could look up at his face. **Yea, who else? **_I'm sorry… I'm just not used to waking up like this…_**Oh… Oh! I'm sorry!** Robin sat up on bed and was about to stand up when he felt a small hand holding his arm. _No, it's ok… I was just surprised… I… I was… really comfortable…_She let her hand drop back down on the bed and looked down at it. Robin smiled and lay back down. He reached his arms around Raven and pulled her back down to him. She let herself be guided over and cuddled herself against Robin once more. **I held you 'cuz I heard you whimper when I reached to turn off the alarm…**_Yea, I got cold…_ Robin smiled and rubbed his hand along her arm and back. Raven shuddered and cuddled a bit closer. Robin realized Raven had to be wearing a tank top, as he could feel the top of her bare back. He smiled wider at the feel of it as Raven also enjoyed the feel of cuddling against his bare chest. They were starting to fall asleep again, when they heard a loud knock at the door. Raven grunted and buried her face unto Robin who chuckled.

"Raven!? Come on it's time to wake up! We've got a vacation to get started! I'm here to help you finish getting ready this morning!" Robin felt more awake as well as annoyed as he realized that it was Beast Boy who was outside the door. Raven felt him tense up and put her hand flat against his chest. He shuddered and calmed instantly. Raven got up and stood in front of the door.

"Thank you Beast Boy, but I've got everything under control. I just need to get dressed and I'll be right out."

"Oh, in that case can I come in and wait for you to be finished?" Raven heard Robin give a low growl and decided to grab her bath robe and open the door slightly. She could see Beast Boy well with the help of the hallway light, but she knew he would only be able to see her face.

"No, Beast Boy, but thanks for stopping by. I'll finish up and be out in a bit. Ok?" Beast Boy frowned but nodded.

"No problem, Rae. Call me if you need anything." Raven smiled at him and he cheered up some.

"Yea, thanks. And please don't call me Rae…" Beast Boy nodded at her and walked away down the hall. Raven closed the door and walked back to sit on the bed. _I wanna go back to sleep!_ Robin chuckled and moved closer towards her. **You can sleep in the ride there.** Raven groaned. _That depends on how comfortable it'll be in the T-car. Hopefully Cyborg was able to organize everything a little better so that we can all fit properly… _Robin thought about their outing the night before and felt his anger rise slowly. **We'll definitely figure that out.** Just then, another knock was heard at the door, this one louder and more frantic. Raven and Robin both frowned as Raven opened the door slightly.

"Friend Raven! I cannot find Robin anywhere! I have checked his room and the room of the training, but he is in neither one! Have you heard anything from him? Where could he be?!" Raven smiled at Starfire in reassurance.

"I haven't heard from him, but you shouldn't worry so much, Star. He's fine, I promise. Finish getting ready and we'll meet everyone down at the car at 6 on the dot. Ok?" Starfire nodded but Raven could tell she had no intentions of just walking away. _She'll be mad if she knows you're in here… _**Yea, I know! Should I hide?**Raven thought as she watched Starfire start to shift from foot to foot. _I know! Grab your communicator, go in the bathroom, and call her! Tell her that you were calling just to make sure she was up!_**Nice one!**

"Star, is there anything else I can help you with? Because I kinda need to get ready…"

"Well… I was just wondering…" Just then, Starfire's communicator went off and Raven let out a breath she'd been holding without noticing. Starfire pulled it out right away and answered.

"Friend Robin! I have been looking everywhere for you! Where are you!?" Raven could feel Starfire's happiness skyrocket.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I fell asleep with the music on. I was just calling to make sure you were up and getting ready to go."

"I am wonderfully awake and ready to embark on our journey!" Starfire smiled up at Raven who returned the gesture.

"Ok, then could you do me a favor, and make sure all your things are in the car and that everything's in order so that you guys have more space to sit comfortably during the ride, please?"

"Most definitely dear Robin! Anything you ask!" Starfire waived at Raven and flew off down the hall. Raven shook her head and walked back inside. She turned on the light as Robin walked out of the bathroom with a grin on his face.

"That was a really good idea, Rae." He froze when he said her nickname, but she just smiled.

"Thanks, just didn't want her to be upset or to find you here and be extremely angry… we really need to get ready. We leave in half an hour." Robin nodded, grabbed a change of clothes, and headed out to his room. **Be back in 15 to pick you up.** Raven smiled at him and nodded. She also grabbed a change of clothes and headed into the bathroom to get ready. As they simultaneously stepped into their own showers and decided to close their minds from each other at the same time, their last shared thought was the fact that they wished they could be together.


	9. Let's Get Started!

Raven was packing all her last minute essentials into her last bag when she felt Robin's presence nearing her door. She willed the door open as she felt him reach in front of it.

"I'm getting use to not having to knock to come in… almost ready?" Robin walked in with a few things on hand to also add to his bags.

"Yup, that was the last of it. I'm surprised that once we actually organized everything properly we ended up with more space than we thought we would…" Robin looked at his bags and nodded.

"That's thanks to your brilliant ideas." Robin smiled at her as she blushed at the compliment.

"K, well, I'm done so let's head downstairs." Robin nodded and Raven teleported them both, along with their bags straight to the garage door. There they met the rest of the Titans.

"Hey! I was able to move things around and find a rack so that we can put most of our bags on top and then mainly the food and small bags in the back. That way there's enough space for two people to lie down the floor if need be!"

"Great job, Cyborg!" said Raven as she handed him her two larger bags and placed the small one in a corner in the back.

"I knew we could count on you, Cy!" added Robin as he helped Cyborg get the bags in place on top of the car. Cyborg smiled at them and went on to make sure they hadn't left anything behind.

"Friend Raven, I have never seen those suitcases of yours. They are most pretty. May I ask where you got them?" Raven smiled at Robin who winked back.

"Um, found them in the new shop at the mall…"

"And how much of the Earth currency did you have to exchange for them? If you don't mind me asking… I just wish to know in order to hopefully get some myself eventually." Raven smiled at her and had to think about the question for a moment. Then she realized she'd never had the chance to see the price as Robin had dragged her away before she could check. Then the tags had been removed before they were given to her. She frowned at Robin in question who smiled.

"Actually, Star, I'm not sure how much they were…" Starfire looked confused.

"Oh… why is it that you do not know?" Raven looked up at Robin for help.

"That's because I bought them for her as a gift. I knew she really liked them so I decided to get them before she could do it herself. They also have her name on the front, I'm sure you can get some with your name also if you want to." Robin walked over to stand between the two girls, but stayed slightly closer to Raven than to Starfire. _What are you doing? You know that something like that might upset her!_ **I know, but I don't know how else to break it to her nicely. This way it's subtle and not so harsh… so she understands that I'm not into her like she wants me to be.**___Oh… you're not?_ Robin turned around abruptly in surprise and was about to answer but was interrupted by Starfire.

"Oh, that is a most wonderful gift dear Robin! I only wish I were as lucky to receive something such as that…" she batted her eyelashes at him as if dropping a hint. Robin just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sure you will someday, Star." He smiled at her and she returned his smile. Then she looked Raven up and down in a strange manner. _What??_ Robin looked at her confused and then saw the look Starfire was giving Raven. **Did I just make things worse?**_ I sure hope not…_ Starfire simply flipped her hair and returned to tending to her handbag. _I wish she would stop treating me like that!_ Robin frowned at her. **What do you mean?** _She looks at me like I'm lower than she is… I mean, I know I brought about the end of the universe, but at least in the end it was stopped… and it's not like I asked to feel this way about you as a way to hurt her! It's not fair that she still sees me in such a light sometimes!_ Robin cocked his head to the side. **Go back a bit… Feel what way about me? ** Raven's eyes widened and she blushed. _Nothing… I didn't say anything, plus you were going to say something about not being 'into her'?_ Robin smiled and nodded. **I meant that I don't like her the way she likes me or wants me to like her… I'm exploring new feelings…** They smiled at each other and went on to help get everything ready.

"Ok, are we sure we've got everything?" asked Robin as they all stood around the car, looked around for a moment and then nodded at their leader. Robin gave them all his trademark grin.

"Then let's get this vacation started!" His comment was followed by whooping and yelling from three of his teammate and laughter from Raven. He looked at her and his heart felt lighter than it ever had. Cyborg jumped in behind the wheel, Robin in the passenger seat, Starfire and Raven in the back seats, and Beast Boy was happy rolling around the empty space that was now available around the back. It was right on six o'clock in the morning when they drove out of Titans Tower and started their way across the city to their final destination.


	10. Dealing with Annoyances

After about an hour of driving, Starfire had started complaining that she wasn't feeling well. They even had to stop on the side of the road to let her get off because she had felt like she would throw up. Raven had used her healing powers to make her feel better, but they decided that Starfire was prone to car sickness. She had grudgingly agreed to sit in the front while Robin sat in the back. Which, in turn also annoyed Beast Boy because he could no longer openly stare at or 'accidentally' brush his arm against Raven, since every time he tried, he found Robin glaring at him. However, over all the issues hanging above their heads during the ride, Raven and Cyborg managed to come up with topics for conversations so that the mood wouldn't be totally ruined. After about four straight hours of driving, Starfire sighed loudly.

"That is exactly how I feel…" added Beast Boy and Raven shook her head.

"Friends, I am most excited about our vacation, but may we please take a break from the driving? I am most tired of just sitting here…" Raven smiled and Robin chuckled.

"Yeah dudes, I'm hungry!"

"Ok, Cyborg pull over at the next rest stop so we can stretch and grab out some food."

"No problem! I need to run around and get the blood flowing back through my body properly…" _He's got a point… my butt's gone numb!_ Robin chuckled and opened his door to get out as soon as Cyborg stopped the car at a gas station. Raven and Beast Boy jumped out after him, followed by Starfire and Cyborg. They all stretched and Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy ran into the gas station looking for bathrooms. Raven opened the trunk and started rummaging through the food.

"Looking for anything in specific?" asked Robin as he helped her move a box over and reached for another.

"Bread, ham, cheese… stuff… we're all hungry, so I figured we could have sandwiches and chips now. Want one?" Robin smiled and nodded. Raven grabbed out a few things and stepped into the trunk of the car. She walked up to the seat and pulled out the table that Cyborg had installed a few months ago. Robin came to sit next to her as she worked. She laid out the bread and made each sandwich different as she thought her teammates would like them, then she would hand them to Robin to spread a variety of mustard, mayo, ketchup, and butter and put the second slice of bread. They finished and sat back to eat their sandwiches along with a bag of Dorito's as they saw Cyborg walking out of the small store. He grinned at them as he neared the car.

"Hey, it's been going pretty well overall, don't you think?" He asked them as he stood next to the open door. Raven nodded as she fished around for the sandwich she'd made for him.

"Yea, no big arguments or complaints, and it's a good idea to stop every once in a while to stretch… if not we'd probably go crazy." Cyborg chuckled and Raven giggled at Robin's comment. Raven found what she was looking for and handed Cyborg his food along with a bag of Cheetos.

"Hey! Sweet! Thank you! What's in it?" Cyborg took the sandwich out of its bag and examined it.

"Ham, Turkey, Bologna, Salami… and all other hams you had packed… There's also cheese between every few bits of ham and it's topped with…" Raven looked at Robin questioningly.

"Ketchup and mayo, just the way you like it." Replied Robin with a smile.

"Awesome!" With that, he jumped in behind the wheel and devoured his food. Robin and Raven shook their heads and Raven saw Starfire heading their way. Raven noticed that she seemed to be moving her hips even more than usual while she walked and she giggled. **You know, it's an amazing sound when you laugh or giggle.**__ Raven turned her head quickly to look at Robin, who she was now guessing, had been staring at her the whole time. She blushed and looked down at her hands. _Thank you…_ Robin smiled and kept staring at her as Raven resumed her position looking at the upcoming Starfire. Starfire had been tilting her head slightly, and Raven knew she was trying to get a peak at Robin, probably hoping he was looking at her. Raven took a deep breath and looked on as she saw Beast Boy dart out as well. She shook her head at his energy and looked back at Starfire who was now within hearing range.

"Hey, Star, pick some chips, we've got food ready." Starfire simply nodded as she looked over at Robin. Raven could see her batting her eyelashes more than usual and she was standing with her hips tilted to one side. She actually resembled her older sister Blackfire more than usual right now. Raven looked at her once again and noticed that she was wearing a white mini with a white shirt that showed her belly button. Raven shook her head as she pulled out the last two sandwiches. She handed Starfire hers as she grabbed out a bag of chips. She barely stopped looking at Robin and Raven could feel frustration rising in Starfire and knew what it meant. _You know, you're gonna burn a hole in the back of my neck if you keep staring at me like that. Plus, Starfire's been giving you looks and sauntering around trying to get your attention and she's starting to get annoyed. _Raven hadn't stopped slightly smiling at Starfire, who now was slightly glaring at Raven. Raven frowned and looked away. **Well, I'm sorry but I just can't keep my eyes off of you.** Raven smiled at his remark and Starfire rolled her eyes and turned to get into the car. _Great, I think she hates me now…_

"Hey there cutie." Came Beast Boy's reply followed by Starfire's scoffing. Raven rolled her eyes but gave Beast Boy a faint smile.

"Grab chips, and here's your sandwich. Enjoy."

"Thanks!" He grabbed his things and jumped on inside through the back and closed the trunk.

"K, Cyborg, let's go!"

"Aye Aye, Cap'n." They all laughed at his remark, except for Robin who gave him a half glare. He turned and saw the playful look in Raven's eyes and grinned instead. There was silence for a while, until they struck up a conversation again. Raven hadn't been paying attention as she was just taking in the scenery. **Hey, you still with us?** Raven smiled while still looking out the window. _Physically, yes, mentally, not so much._ Robin chuckled and looked over her to look at what was distracting her. **Nice… **_Yea…_ They stared off for a while, until Beast Boy jumped up between them.

"What are we looking at?" He asked as he leaned over Raven. Robin felt himself getting annoyed, but willed himself to stay in his spot. Raven just sat straight against her seat.

"Just the scenery Best Boy."

"Oh cool. It's nice around here isn't it?" Raven looked out again.

"It sure is." Beast Boy looked down at her and smiled.

"Totally beautiful." Raven smiled and nodded, not realizing he was talking about her. Beast Boy chuckled and moved back. **He was hitting on you! Should I kill him now or later?** Raven jumped slightly at the spike in emotions coming off of Robin. _Wow… are you into green now too? _**Well, he has no reason to be all over you like that!** Raven's eyes widened and Robin noticed what he had said. **Well… I mean… I, you know, think he needs to respect your personal space…**_ Right, personal space…_ They stared at each other for a while before they were interrupted once again.

"Friend Robin, how about we play a game?" Robin and Raven didn't budge at Starfire's voice.

"Yeah! How about truth or dare?" added Beast Boy and Robin glared at him.

"Most glorious! I shall want to start!" Raven glared at Starfire. _They planned this! They're teaming up against us!___**Lucky for us we can communicate without talking…**

"Hey, how about something that doesn't require so much moving around? Please?" asked Cyborg as he noticed the tension skyrocket.

"I agree. Sorry you two, but Raven has to teach me some things, so I believe we need to sit in the back Beast Boy." Said Robin while still glaring at Beast Boy. Raven noticed anger rise in Starfire and smiled.

"He's right. We need to meditate, so if you'll excuse us…" With that, Robin nodded Raven to the back and followed her as Beast Boy had no choice but to sit on one of the chairs. He frowned and crossed his arms in front of his chest and Starfire followed suit. Cyborg was left to sigh at the picture as he knew he would be the only one left to sort out the two Titans up front.


	11. Meditation and Tension

_Ok, close your eyes… I want you to listen only to my voice, drown out everything else._ Robin slowly closed his eyes, took a deep breath and tried to do as he was told. It turned out to be much easier than he'd expected. _Good, now I need you to find your center, and slowly repeat my mantra with me._ Raven waited a while until she was sure Robin was ready. _Ok… Azarath Metrion Zinthos… __**Azarath Metrion Zinthos…**_ Robin felt himself slowly leave reality and floating weightlessly. **I like this feeling…** Raven smiled. _I thought you might. Ok, do you think you can feel my presence? Not physically, but mentally?_ Robin stayed silent for a moment. **Yea… It's warm… heart-warming actually…** He began to remember how it felt to hug her while they were lying in bed... the feel of her soft skin and her scent slowly overpowering all of his senses. Suddenly, he was a hundred percent sure that he could feel her presence next to him... no… around him, in him, through him, and thoughts of them together began consuming his mind. Raven could see everything clearly and felt herself blushing through the entire length of her body. Robin couldn't help feeling like he was losing control of his senses and knew that if they were truly together, it would bring him perfect happiness and bliss. He couldn't control himself and as he kept thinking of how it would feel to even just caress her skin. Raven could physically feel it. He heard her gasp slightly in pleasure and gained a bit of control back. He needed to stop this! He thought of shutting her out, but knew he couldn't bear to hurt her again. He once again felt himself grasp her presence and heard Raven gasp again, then he carefully moved her away. As he could feel her warmth leaving him, every nerve in his body yelled at him to bring her back, but he was fighting to stay in control and knew he had to close his mind to her before she saw anything else. He felt her mentally moan as she also felt his presence moving away, and he did the same. He mentally slapped himself and pushed her out completely, then put up what felt like walls around his mind. He felt himself slowly return to reality and began to slowly hear what was going on around him. He could hear voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying. He slowly opened his eyes and attempted to refocus his mind into the real world. He looked straight ahead and saw Raven's eyes also opening slowly. He saw the blush in her cheeks, then noticed that it seemed to spread over her whole body. That's when he actually took the time to realize that she was wearing short shorts and a tank top again. **The feel of her soft skin…** at the thought, he saw Raven's eyes widened slightly to look at him. He had opened his mind again to be able to hear if Raven said anything to him. Now he could feel that she had a mess of raging emotions inside herself. Her eyes somehow seemed to change, they were a lighter purple that made Robin's heart skip a beat. **Raven, I'm sorry… I just…** just then, the voices began to become clearer. He could hear Beast Boy and Starfire closer than he remembered them being. He tried to face them but was having a tough time making himself get back into reality, and he couldn't will himself to look away from Raven. She was breathing deeply and he knew she was trying to get herself to calm down. Just then, he saw her eyes turn a dark purple and heard Starfire gasp. **What's going on? ** Raven's eyes softened at him. _We're in a kind of bubble, so if they try to touch us, they only feel like a shield. Since it's the first time we meditate like this, it's takes longer to get back out of the trance… so I made sure to enclose us so that we wouldn't be jump started out of it. _**What would happen if we were forced out of this fast?**_ We'd fall and have one hell of a headache for a while and our senses would be dulled… like how they are now but we would be awake… hard to explain. _Robin slowly nodded and took a deep breath. _Robin… your thoughts just now… why were they… what they were?_ Robin felt himself blush at her question. **Well… it's just that…** He didn't know how to get it out… He didn't know how to say it! He couldn't bring himself to say it! Raven felt his frustration mount. She let her presence carefully comfort him and saw him close his eyes as he relaxed at the feeling. She smiled at him. **I don't like Starfire… but it's not because she's not pretty or nice… **Raven's eyes darkened at the mention of Starfire, she just couldn't help feeling jealousy towards the other girl, even though she really cared for her. **The reason I've lately been trying to get Starfire to get over her crush on me is that… well… it's because I have feelings towards you… **Raven's eyes widened as she saw Robin open his eyes and blush. She slowly smiled at him and in turn, Robin's eyes widened. _Well, while Beast Boy has for a while now been 'hitting' on me as you say, I can't return his feelings either… I like you Robin… I've liked you since our bond was formed and I could feel how you felt towards everyone. I could sense your care for all of us and could feel your motivation to make sure that nothing happened to any of us. I've always admired you, but only since then did I notice that I more than admired you… then, when you went looking for me during the prophecy, even though I didn't remember you while I became a child, I did remember everything afterwards. I remembered what you did to get to me, and I remember the look in your eyes when you could tell that I was worried about trusting you. I knew it hurt you when I didn't recognize you, but at the moment I didn't know what to do. When I finally became myself again, that's when my feelings for you became clear to me. And I could see that you were glad that I once again remembered you… I owe you so much for saving me… _ All along, Robin's eyes just kept widening at her words. In the end he smiled at her and reached out for her hand. She tentatively held out her own and he squeezed it reassuringly. **I'm glad you feel that way. I really do care about you. Since the day after Slade's initial return, I couldn't help noticing that my feelings towards you were growing. When I caught you that day, I knew that I couldn't let myself fail you ever again. I made it my new goal to ensure that nothing would hurt you ever again. When I knew that I had to go into hell itself in order to save you, I had no second thoughts about it. And even when it hurt me that you didn't remember me, I knew I could never let anything happen to you and I would do whatever possible to make sure that you came back to me… **Raven could only stare and smile as Robin talked. She could feel the sincerity radiating off of him and she had to admit it made her feel great. **When I saw that you were back to yourself and defeated your father, that you ran over and hugged me… I'd never felt happier or luckier in my whole life. I knew I had you again and this time I would not let you go… I promised myself that no matter what, I would never let anything or anyone take you away from me and that one day I would let you know just how I feel…** Raven's breath caught and she felt herself blush. _I promised myself the same thing…_ Robin smiled at her and squeezed her hand once more. They were getting lost in each other's eyes, when they heard pounding around them. They looked up in shock to find Starfire and Beast Boy both punching at the shield. Raven felt herself weaken and Robin felt it too. He now realized they were actually floating and felt somewhat hesitant about the position. He felt the shield give way to the pounding as Raven started falling. He pulled her by the hand and they fell on the car floor, Raven on top of Robin. He held her as he felt her breathing come back to normal.

"Robin! Are you ok?" He heard Starfire's panicked voice. He then felt her trying to pull him up as Beast Boy grabbed Raven and tried to pull her up. He growled at them.

"Don't touch her!" The sudden venom in his voice made Beast Boy and Starfire land back sitting down on their seats. They felt the car pull over.

"What's going on with you people!??!?" Yelled Cyborg from the front.

"Just wait a minute! Raven needs to regain her energy." He held on to her tightly and protectively. He felt Raven start to stir and looked down at her. Her eyes were the same pale purple from before and he smiled. _Thank you… Help me up please?"_ He nodded and sat up, positioning her on his lap. Raven suddenly felt her arm being pulled and was lifted away from Robin and unto Beast Boy's lap as she saw Starfire kneel in front of Robin. _Agh! That's it!_ She phased out of Beast Boy's arms and in between Starfire and Robin. Starfire yelped and Beast Boy grunted. Robin was glaring at Beast Boy and Raven at Starfire. Cyborg stepped in before anything else could take place.

"OK! THAT'S IT!" He jumped back and pulled Starfire to the front seat. She again yelped and landed sitting on the front. Cyborg pulled Beast Boy to sit facing forward on his seat and took a seat opposite him.

"Now, I want you all to listen to me. I want to have a good time, with all of you. I don't want to have to be finding things to talk about to get you off each other's neck for the rest of this vacation! If you've got problems, then solve them like grown ups! I want you all to sit and let me drive without having to worry about you four killing each other! Got it?!?" They all nodded their heads in shame. Cyborg took a deep breath.

"Ok, then. It's mid-afternoon now and I stopped at a market so we can get out and stretch awhile again. So, go off and meet back here in half an hour. You better all have cooled down by the time you get back." They nodded and got off the car. Cyborg sighed and ran his hand along his face. 'This is going to be a long ride…' With that, he got off as well to try to clear his thoughts.


	12. UNO and

The four younger Titans walked into the market then split up. Raven and Robin headed one way, and Starfire and Beast Boy headed the other. Raven and Robin had hunted down the bathrooms and then headed to a section of the store that seemed to have games. They had decided that the best way to make sure that they once again got rid of the tension in the car, would be by suggesting a game to keep them all busy. The whole time while looking around for one, they'd been avoiding any thoughts or talk about what had happened in the car. Even though they did still glance over and smile at each other. Robin had been enjoying the view as he looked over and saw Raven leaning over to grab something from one of the bottom shelves, when she jumped up and turned around with a big smile on her face. He laughed at her excitement and walked towards her. He noticed a red box in her hands and cocked his head sideways.

"UNO!" She said and jumped slightly. Robin chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"The perfect choice." She smiled up at him and let him lead her towards the register. As she placed the cards down, Robin drew out money to pay before she could do so herself and handed her the pack. She smiled at him as he nodded her ahead. They reached the car to find Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg standing in front of it talking animatedly. They smiled at their friends and they returned the gesture.

"We got UNO cards!" said Raven as she showed them the pack.

"Awesome!" replied Beast Boy and jumped into one of the seats looking expectantly up at them.

"Friends, I would like to join in the game, but you know how I get sick sitting in the back." Starfire frowned at them and Raven couldn't help feeling sympathy towards her.

"Well, I can-" Raven was cut off by Beast Boy.

"Oh, here Star, I just found these in the market and bought them thinking about you. Motion sickness medicine." Starfire beamed at him and Robin and Raven looked at him in shock. Cyborg merely chuckled and walked over to the driver's seat.

"Hey, Cyborg, want me to drive for a while?" asked Robin as he watched Raven grab out a water bottle for Starfire who happily accepted it and took the medicine. Cyborg pondered the question for a moment before answering.

"Actually, think maybe you could drive the night? That way I can recharge during the night?" Robin looked at Raven. _Yeah, you're more used to staying up without sleep for longer at night, and I'll stay up with you while everyone sleeps._ Robin smiled and looked up to nod at Cyborg.

"K then, hop on and let's get going!" They all smiled and jumped in the car. Raven quickly set out to open the cards, shuffle them and deal them out. They began playing in a quiet manner, until Beast Boy snickered.

"Sorry, Starfire, but this is all I can play…" He put down a Draw Two Card. They all gasped in anticipation. Starfire frowned and then smiled.

"Sorry would not be for me, but for Robin…" She put down another Draw Two Card. Robin grinned.

"Not me!" Raven smirked and pulled out a card. She placed down a Draw Two Card and stuck her tongue out at Beast Boy whose mouth fell open. He made like he was reaching over to pick up cards, but dropped another Draw Two Card. They all screamed and Cyborg laughed. Starfire quickly pulled out another one. Then so did Robin. Raven gasped and looked at them in disbelief. She moved her hand very slowly and then dropped a card onto the pile. They all screamed in amazement and Raven laughed. Beast Boy cried out and grabbed the deck of cards. She had dropped a Wild Draw Four Card, and he had no way of getting out of that one.

"That's 18 cards, Beast Boy!" He groaned at Robin's comment but picked up the cards. They kept on that way, playing in silence, then suddenly screaming. Had it not been that fighting crime had forced Cyborg to get used to driving under yelling and pressure, he most certainly would have had his nerves on end. A few hours later, Beast Boy had begun shifting around a lot and soon after Starfire began yawning softly. Raven had let them go on until she could feel Cyborg growing tired. Then she simply looked at Robin and nodded at him. He understood what she meant right away. They finished the game and Robin called it off.

"OK, time to go to sleep. You're all tired, and I need to drive now. Plus, we'll be there by tomorrow afternoon and I'm sure you'll all want to be awake while we glide over the water and drive across the island. Am I right?" They all nodded excitedly and he smiled at them.

"OK, so pull over, Cy, and we'll take over."

"No problem!" He stopped on the side of the road, got off, climbed into the back of the car, and lay down. Robin and Raven got in on the front and were off again. Raven watched as one by one, the rest of the Titans fell asleep. She finally smiled and lay back in her seat. Robin felt her relax and smiled at the fact that she felt so at ease. _I'm glad we're doing this. I'm sure it'll be fun! Which is exactly what we deserve!_ Robin chuckled lightly. **Definitely… you know, I feel strangely energetic…** Raven smiled at him and then turned her head back to face their friends. _They're asleep. _**I know… that's why I'm controlling myself…** Raven giggled and covered her mouth. She could feel Robin getting more and more hyper and it made her want to laugh out loud. She clasped both hands over her mouth. _Pull over!!!!_ Robin also held back a laugh as he pulled to the side of the road. They both jumped off and closed the doors as quietly and as quickly as possible. Then, they burst out in laughter. Once they recovered, they leaned back against the hood of the car and looked up at the sky.

"No city lights… so many stars…" said Raven and smiled. Robin looked for a bit longer then turned to her. She looked stunning even in the dim light coming from the car's headlights. He smiled at her beauty. **So breathtakingly beautiful…** whispered Robin.

"Exactly." She added and he smiled. She sensed slight amusement coming from him and faced him.

"Oh… you were talking about me?" She blushed and Robin chuckled.

"Yeah." She looked down at her foot as she moved it in small circles. He took a step closer towards her and she started fidgeting. He smiled as he could feel how nervous she was, then realized he was just as nervous. He placed a hand on her waist and lifted her chin up to look at him. Her eyes were that light purple that made his heart skip.

"Robin…" he smiled at her and caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes and moistened her lips. The gesture made his mind spin wildly until he could barely think. He lowered his lips to hers and gave her a gentle peck on the lips. He lingered for a moment before pulling away. Raven suddenly seemed totally different. Her cheeks were tinted red and so was the tip of her nose. Robin smiled as her eyes fluttered open. Raven smiled back and he could see something glint in her eyes. Then, to his complete surprise, she wrapped her arms around his neck, stood on her tip toes, and pulled him down to meet her lips once again. The suddenness of the action sent all his nerves tingling and he no longer held back. He pulled her into a tight embrace and they got lost in that one kiss. Raven was the first to pull away for air. Robin whined at her and she smiled. He opened his eyes to see Raven more blushed than ever. Her lips looked red and he wanted to kiss her more. She was the one to put a hand up to his mouth and smile when his eyes widened in shock.

"I really… REALLY… enjoyed that… but we really need to get going…" He smiled and as soon as she dropped her hand away, he kissed her again. She laughed and pulled away. He pouted at her, but still had a playful look in his eyes. Raven turned and walked over to her side of the car. _Get in! Let's go!_ She smiled at him as he bit his lower lip and ran over and jumped in behind the wheel. Once they were situated again, they turned on the radio and enjoyed their shared silence and the star-filled sky.


	13. UNO and IHOP!

A/N: So due to a recent review, and the fact that summer starting means TIME, I've decided to post up a couple more things i have for this story. The beginning of this chapter starts back with chapter 12 due to some complications, so feel free to skip til it says START HERE! :D ENJOY!

The four younger Titans walked into the market then split up. Raven and Robin headed one way, and Starfire and Beast Boy headed the other. Raven and Robin had hunted down the bathrooms and then headed to a section of the store that seemed to have games. They had decided that the best way to make sure that they once again got rid of the tension in the car, would be by suggesting a game to keep them all busy. The whole time while looking around for one, they'd been avoiding any thoughts or talk about what had happened in the car. Even though they did still glance over and smile at each other. Robin had been enjoying the view as he looked over and saw Raven leaning over to grab something from one of the bottom shelves, when she jumped up and turned around with a big smile on her face. He laughed at her excitement and walked towards her. He noticed a red box in her hands and cocked his head sideways.

"UNO!" She said and jumped slightly. Robin chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"The perfect choice," she smiled up at him and let him lead her towards the register. As she placed the cards down, Robin drew out money to pay before she could do so herself and handed her the pack. She smiled at him as he nodded her ahead. They reached the car to find Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg standing in front of it talking animatedly. They smiled at their friends and they returned the gesture.

"We got UNO cards!" said Raven as she showed them the pack.

"Awesome!" replied Beast Boy and jumped into one of the seats looking expectantly up at them.

"Friends, I would like to join in the game, but you know how I get sick sitting in the back." Starfire frowned at them and Raven couldn't help feeling sympathy towards her.

"Well, I can-" Raven was cut off by Beast Boy.

"Oh, here Star, I just found these in the market and bought them thinking about you. Motion sickness medicine." Starfire beamed at him and Robin and Raven looked at him in shock. Cyborg merely chuckled and walked over to the driver's seat.

"Hey, Cyborg, want me to drive for a while?" asked Robin as he watched Raven grab out a water bottle for Starfire who happily accepted it and took the medicine. Cyborg pondered the question for a moment before answering.

"Actually, think maybe you could drive the night? That way I can recharge during the night?" Robin looked at Raven. _Yeah, you're more used to staying up without sleep for longer at night, and I'll stay up with you while everyone sleeps._ Robin smiled and looked up to nod at Cyborg.

"K then, hop on and let's get going!" They all smiled and jumped in the car. Raven quickly set out to open the cards, shuffle them and deal them out. They began playing in a quiet manner, until Beast Boy snickered.

"Sorry, Starfire, but this is all I can play…" He put down a Draw Two Card. They all gasped in anticipation. Starfire frowned and then smiled.

"Sorry would not be for me, but for Robin…" She put down another Draw Two Card. Robin grinned.

"Not me!" Raven smirked and pulled out a card. She placed down a Draw Two Card and stuck her tongue out at Beast Boy whose mouth fell open. He made like he was reaching over to pick up cards, but dropped another Draw Two Card. They all screamed and Cyborg laughed. Starfire quickly pulled out another one. Then so did Robin. Raven gasped and looked at them in disbelief. She moved her hand very slowly and then dropped a card onto the pile. They all screamed in amazement and Raven laughed. Beast Boy cried out and grabbed the deck of cards. She had dropped a Wild Draw Four Card, and he had no way of getting out of that one.

"That's 18 cards, Beast Boy!" He groaned at Robin's comment but picked up the cards. They kept on that way, playing in silence, then suddenly screaming. Had it not been that fighting crime had forced Cyborg to get used to driving under yelling and pressure, he most certainly would have had his nerves on end. A few hours later, Beast Boy had begun shifting around a lot and soon after Starfire began yawning softly. Raven had let them go on until she could feel Cyborg growing tired. Then she simply looked at Robin and nodded at him. He understood what she meant right away. They finished the game and Robin called it off.

"OK, time to go to sleep. You're all tired, and I need to drive now. Plus, we'll be there by tomorrow afternoon and I'm sure you'll all want to be awake while we glide over the water and drive across the island. Am I right?" They all nodded excitedly and he smiled at them.

"OK, so pull over, Cy, and we'll take over."

"No problem!" He stopped on the side of the road, got off, climbed into the back of the car, and lay down. Robin and Raven got in on the front and were off again. Raven watched as one by one, the rest of the Titans fell asleep. She finally smiled and lay back in her seat. Robin felt her relax and smiled at the fact that she felt so at ease. _I'm glad we're doing this. I'm sure it'll be fun! Which is exactly what we deserve!_ Robin chuckled lightly. **Definitely… you know, I feel strangely energetic…** Raven smiled at him and then turned her head back to face their friends. _They're asleep. _**I know… that's why I'm controlling myself…** Raven giggled and covered her mouth. She could feel Robin getting more and more hyper and it made her want to laugh out loud. She clasped both hands over her mouth. _Pull over!_ Robin also held back a laugh as he pulled to the side of the road. They both jumped off and closed the doors as quietly and as quickly as possible. Then, they burst out in laughter. Once they recovered, they leaned back against the hood of the car and looked up at the sky.

"No city lights… so many stars…" said Raven and smiled. Robin looked for a bit longer then turned to her. She looked stunning even in the dim light coming from the car's headlights. He smiled at her beauty. **So breathtakingly beautiful…** whispered Robin.

"Exactly." She added and he smiled. She sensed slight amusement coming from him and faced him.

"Oh… you were talking about me?" She blushed and Robin chuckled.

"Yeah." She looked down at her foot as she moved it in small circles. He took a step closer towards her and she started fidgeting. He smiled as he could feel how nervous she was, then realized he was just as nervous. He placed a hand on her waist and lifted her chin up to look at him. Her eyes were that light purple that made his heart skip.

"Robin…" he smiled at her and caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes and moistened her lips. The gesture made his mind spin wildly until he could barely think. He lowered his lips to hers and gave her a gentle peck on the lips. He lingered for a moment before pulling away. Raven suddenly seemed totally different. Her cheeks were tinted red and so was the tip of her nose. Robin smiled as her eyes fluttered open. Raven smiled back and he could see something glint in her eyes. Then, to his complete surprise, she wrapped her arms around his neck, stood on her tip toes, and pulled him down to meet her lips once again. The suddenness of the action sent all his nerves tingling and he no longer held back. He pulled her into a tight embrace and they got lost in that one kiss. Raven was the first to pull away for air. Robin whined at her and she smiled. He opened his eyes to see Raven more blushed than ever. Her lips looked red and he wanted to kiss her more. She was the one to put a hand up to his mouth and smile when his eyes widened in shock.

"I really… REALLY… enjoyed that… but we really need to get going…" He smiled and as soon as she dropped her hand away, he kissed her again. She laughed and pulled away. He pouted at her, but still had a playful look in his eyes. Raven turned and walked over to her side of the car. _Get in! Let's go!_ She smiled at him as he bit his lower lip and ran over and jumped in behind the wheel. Once they were situated again, they turned on the radio and enjoyed their shared silence and the star-filled sky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~START HERE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the first few rays of sun appeared, Robin and Raven could feel their friends begin to stir. They sat up straight as Beast Boy and Starfire yawned and stretched. Beast Boy took a few minutes to readjust his mind to what was going on before he smiled at Raven's form in the front. Starfire stretched out and gave Robin a bubbly smile when he looked back at them. Beast Boy turned over to look at their older friend and grinned. He turned into a rooster and climbed over on top of Cyborg. Raven looked back as she saw Robin shake his head and his amusement escalate. She saw Beast Boy take a deep breath… _And so the day begins…_

"COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!" As soon as he finished, Cyborg shot bolt upright and Beast Boy landed back on his seat in his human form. They all laughed as Cyborg looked around frantically.

"I'M AWAKE! WHAT HAPPENED!" As Cyborg noticed that they had just pulled a trick on him, he turned to glare at Beast Boy. He in turn, morphed into a turtle and stuck his arms and legs inside his shell for protection. Cyborg picked him up and started shaking him. _We need to find somewhere to pull over and distract them before they kill each other…_** Yup, stopping at IHOP.** _Awesome!_ Robin chuckled as he exited the highway.

"WHY YOU GREEN-GOOD-FOR-NOTHING-BUTT-HEAD! What's your problem!" he hadn't stopped shaking Beast Boy, who was morphing so quickly trying to get out of Cyborg's grasp that it was hard to keep up.

"Friend Cyborg! Refrain yourself from causing friend Beast Boy any injuries!" Starfire was now looking concerned as she tried to get the two to split up without accidentally squishing Beast Boy while he morphed into different small animals. Robin parked the car and both he and Raven turned around. He noticed Raven eyes glow black and suddenly a kitten Beast Boy was in her hands as Cyborg choked the air for a few more moments. Raven got out of the car, followed by Robin, Starfire, and finally Cyborg. She was holding Beast Boy as she noticed his dizziness fading and his mind returning to normal.

"Ok, now that we're all out of the car, grab whatever you might need, we'll get food here and so we can all use the bathrooms while we wait." Said Robin as he walked over to the trunk and opened it. Raven joined him and placed Beast Boy inside as he changed back into himself.

"Thanks for saving me Raven, he almost killed me!" Robin shook his head and Raven smiled.

"No problem, Beast Boy, but for next time choose a slightly less… abrupt approach to wake up people." Beast Boy blushed and Raven laughed. They all grabbed small bags and headed inside. As soon as they placed their orders, they went into the bathrooms. Starfire walked out of her stall as Raven was brushing her teeth. They smiled at each other as Starfire began to do the same. Raven could feel Starfire looking at her from the corner of her eye evaluating the way she looked. Raven looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit she'd been dressing a lot more differently lately than she ever did. At this point, she was wearing denim shorts with a tight dark blue tank top that revealed about an inch of her stomach and her usual belt hanging loosely at her hips. She finished brushing her teeth and began to fix her hair. She decided to look at Starfire's choice of clothes and had to mentally grin. Her shorts managed to reveal more than her uniform's skirt did, and her shirt stopped about an inch below her breasts. Raven was wearing black converse, and Starfire's was wearing pink flip-flops with stones that glittered. Raven smiled at her once again as she finished putting her hair up in a ponytail. Her bangs hung out over her eye and she remembered Robin's reaction to that the last time. _He'll be pleased…_ She smiled to herself this time and began to pack up. Starfire brushed her hair out quickly and did the same. Both girls walked out of the bathroom, Starfire in front and Raven behind.

"Be pleased about what?" both girls gasped and turned around and came face to face with Robin. He seemed so laid back and sexy in shorts and a jersey that Raven smiled and tilted her head a little. She was about to walk forward to him when she felt something zoom past her.

"Dear Robin, you scared me so!" Starfire had managed to wriggle herself into his crossed arms. He dropped his arms to his side and looked down at her.

"Sorry, Star, I didn't mean to. Could you let go of me though? Please?" Starfire stood back with a smile. Robin returned the gesture slightly. He could tell Raven was fuming. He took a step towards Raven and smiled at her. She relaxed slightly, but didn't smile.

"I really like your hair like that, Rae." This time Raven did smile and could tell she had blushed. Starfire took that moment to hold Robin's hand and stood somewhat in between Robin and Raven.

"Friend Raven, would you like to lead the way over to our friends? Dear Robin and I will follow… _together._" Raven clenched her fists and Robin's mouth dropped open.

"Starfire, you are my friend and as such I love you, but you will not get away with what you are doing." Raven had been able to maintain a monotonous voice to her friends while Robin had been the only one with whom she let her emotions show. This time when she spoke though, there was a low venom in her voice. Starfire's eyes widened a little at the fact, but then turned into a glare.

"Ok! I think we've got our um… feelings mixed up in this… so come on, let's all just head over to Cyborg and Beast Boy and stop getting so… hostile… please?" Robin was standing between the two girls but wasn't sure if either one was listening.

"Sure, we should be leaving soon." Said Raven to Robin's relief. He turned and led the way. Raven watched as Starfire gave her a final glare, then turned around after Robin. Starfire was left to reluctantly follow. Robin knew that while the problem was solved for the moment, eventually he would have to face it head on… and he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle it.


	14. First Destination REACHED!

The Titans had managed to get their food and get back in the car for the rest of the ride without much talking. Cyborg stuffed his food down and resumed his spot in the driver's seat while wracking his brain trying to figure out what was happening between his teammates. Robin and Raven then sat on the floor in the back to eat their own food. It was late morning by the time they were all done eating and quietly looking out the windows. Robin was smiling as he was sharing Raven's peacefulness. Starfire and Beast Boy were silently sulking at the fact that they were having issues with Robin and Raven. Cyborg decided that their leader knew what he was doing and everything would eventually calm down. Raven yawned slightly and Robin turned to face her. As he noticed how tired she was, he realized he was actually just as tired. He lay down and pulled Raven down next to him. Raven smiled at him as they turned sideways to look at each other. _You know, you could help stop all these issues with Starfire if you would just make it clear that you don't like her… you don't like her right?_ Robin frowned at her. **You know I don't, I thought I made that clear already. And you should also do the same with Beast Boy considering he also has feelings for you. **Raven laughed out loud at his comment. Starfire and Beast Boy turned around to see them laying down and stared with mouths slightly open. Robin frowned at Raven's outburst, but smiled at her laughter once again. _That's hilarious! There's no way he thinks there is anything really going on!_ **You may think that, but that doesn't mean he feels the same way!** He stuck his tongue out at her and she gave a small laugh. _We'll straighten everything out, don't worry about it._ Robin nodded and slid closer to her. Starfire turned back around with a frown and crossed her arms in front of her chest and Beast Boy followed suit. Without much effort, the birds drifted off into sleep a few minutes later.

Robin shifted as he felt strong amounts of sunlight sifting through his mask. He turned his head down a little and took in the now all-too-familiar scent of Raven. He smiled, then realized that he could in fact feel, not only the warmth that came from having Raven in front of him, but from behind him as well. He forced his eyes open and managed to get a glance of Starfire cuddled behind him. **Oh God…** He faced Raven again, and had to smile at her beauty. He then saw Raven's eyes flutter open slowly and focus on him. _Hey…_ **Hey, sleep well?** She nodded and smiled. Raven tried to shift and stretch, but found herself pinned between Robin, and something else. Or was it someone else? Robin registered Raven's confusion and they both sat up. Then they realized that Starfire and Beast Boy had both actually attempted to cuddle with them, but hadn't managed fully. Raven glared at Starfire and Robin frowned.

"We really need to have a talk with these two…" whispered Raven and Robin nodded his agreement. Raven sighed and moved to sit on one of the now empty seats behind Cyborg. Robin did the same while still looking at Beast Boy. He was imagining how good it would feel to pound him at that moment when he heard Raven gasp. He saw her staring out past him and turned around to look in the same direction. His eyes widened.

"It's… so… different…" Robin smiled and pulled Raven unto his lap to look out the same window together. The sky was a cloudless bright blue that seemed to glow, and the ocean reflected a deeper shade of the sky in its sparkle. Cyborg saw them through the rearview mirror and smiled at their expressions. He had watched as the early afternoon sun woke up Robin, and had been wondering when he would realize where they were.

"We started going over about half an hour ago. I figured the sun shining on everywhere would wake you guys up." Cyborg said in a hushed tone and Raven smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm glad we did. How much longer 'til we get there?" asked Robin as he stared out the window with Raven.

"About 4 or 5 hours, I think. I'm going much faster now that we technically have no speed limit, so we'll see what happens." Robin turned back to face Cyborg with a confused expression.

"So then we'll be there around late afternoon, right?" Cyborg nodded at him. Robin cocked his head to one side and Raven turned to look at him.

"Wait, what day is it?" Cyborg frowned and Raven laughed.

"It's Monday, Robin, so we'll reach Puerto Rico late tonight, drive across the island overnight, and be at Fajardo sometime in the early morning." Robin's confusion diminished as Raven explained this to him.

"Yeah, the people at the villa said they'd be ready for us to be there anytime between Monday and Tuesday since I wasn't too sure of when we'd arrive," added Cyborg.

"Awesome, great job with all that by the way Cyborg. You might be left in charge of making those kinds of plans from now on." He smiled proudly at Raven's compliment.

"She's right. Thanks, Cy." Cyborg smiled even broader at Robin's remark and was seen pushing some buttons in the car. Then, he turned around to face them fully.

"Hey, can I ask you guys something?" Raven and Robin had on serious expressions right away.

"Sure, Cy, go ahead." He took a deep breath before talking.

"What's going on with you two? And don't lie to me 'cuz I know something's up." Robin's jaw dropped slightly. Raven was the one to answer.

"Well… we've just slowly been deciding that we, you know, enjoy each other's company… we understand each other and it's easy to talk and all…" Robin somehow felt like Raven was mentally shoving him to help her out.

"Yeah… since we formed that mental bond thing, we've gotten closer…" Cyborg held back a smile and cocked his head to the side.

"I know all that, I want to know what your feelings are towards each other so that I know what I'm getting in the middle of every time I try to stop a fight between you two and those two in the back." Raven and Robin took in a deep breath.

"I don't like Starfire like she likes me… I like Raven…" Robin blushed and Raven smiled at him.

"What about you, Raven? You know Beast Boy likes you, right?" Raven's eyes widened slightly.

"See! I told you so!" Robin stuck his tongue out at Raven who in turn glared at him.

"Well, I don't like him as anything more than a friend, and brother. I do however like Robin, as more than just my friend." Raven kissed Robin lightly on the cheek and Cyborg smiled at the pair.

"Ok, just as long as you two know what you're getting yourselves into. And that way I know that I have a reason to support both of you in your decisions." Cyborg smiled at them once again and Robin and Raven returned the gesture. He climbed back into the driver's seat and stared out his window. Raven shifted on Robin's lap and he wrapped his arms tighter around her. As they all drifted off into their own thoughts, everything seemed to sparkle even more.

Sometime during their drive over the Atlantic Ocean, Beast Boy and Starfire had woken up to see Raven sitting on Robin's lap as he played with her hair. They had glared at them for a minute, before Raven had turned around to face them followed by Robin. They automatically froze and Raven quickly moved over to the other seat. To Cyborg's surprise, they had managed to arrange themselves so that Robin was in front, Starfire and Raven next to each other, and Beast Boy in the back, without argument. They enjoyed the last couple of hours of the ocean scenery in somewhat comfortable silence.

"Look there!" Cyborg yelled out pointing straight ahead. Curiosity got the best of them, and they all leaned forward to see.

"Ladies and gents' I give you… Puerto Rico!" They all cheered at Cyborg's remark and Raven placed a light hand on his shoulder as thanks, then smiled at Robin. He smiled back and turned to Cyborg.

"Ok then, so now how long 'til we get to Fajardo?"

"It's about 5 hours maybe, it'll be a while…" Beast Boy and Starfire groaned in unison.

"I'm hungry!" Argued Beast Boy as he plopped down on the floor sitting with his legs and arms crossed. Starfire nodded as she sat back down, too.

"Well, we can stop and get food at a restaurant, but then we'll slow down our travel time. You guys could also rummage through the food and see what you want to eat now." Robin suggested as he turned to face his team. They all pondered his statement for while.

"You can check what there is in the mini fridge then decide," added Cyborg as he heard his stomach grumble. Raven climbed over Beast Boy and kneeled in front of the food.

"We have burgers and hot dogs. How's that sound?" She asked as she turned to face them.

"Sounds good, but how do we cook them? And where are my tofu dogs?" asked Beast Boy as he moved closer towards her with a goofy smile on his face. Raven held up his tofu dogs and his smile widened. _Why is he looking at me like that?_ Robin turned around to see what Raven was talking about and frowned. **He's probably thinking that he can get away with being so close to you because you're both looking for food…** Raven nodded at Robin then smiled lightly at Beast Boy.

"Well, Star's powers can help us with that. Don't you think, Starfire?" Starfire smiled at her and nodded happily. Raven couldn't help smiling back. _It's so hard being mad at her! Even when I know she probably wants to kill me sometimes!_ Robin chuckled and walked back to sit in Raven's now empty seat.

"Ok then, let's get cooking!" They cheered lightly as Raven shook her head with a smile. After getting the food ready and eating their fill, Starfire and Beast Boy had fallen asleep on the floor while leaning against the backs of the chairs. Raven had smiled at the picture and readjusted Starfire so that she would be more comfortable. Robin had done the same with Beast Boy, though a little less willingly. Then, they had once again swapped places with Cyborg who instead lay back on one of the backseats. Robin and Raven had resumed their quiet watch over their friends as they drove on. As dawn slowly approached, Raven had spotted a sign that said "Bienvenidos a Fajardo!" Robin had grinned at the idea of soon being able to take a good cold shower and sleeping on an actual bed. Soon they were pulling up to the front of the hotel. _Should we wake them up or wait until we check-in?_ **I'm not sure… maybe we should wake them up, that way they'll be more awake when we need to start hauling stuff in.** Raven nodded and walked back into the middle of the car.

"Hey, time to wake up, Cyborg. We're here." Cyborg's eyes shot open and Raven gave a little jump.

"Oh, sorry Raven, didn't mean to scare you. We're here?" Raven nodded as her breathing returned to normal. Then she went into the back and kneeled down in front of the two other Titans. She shook Starfire lightly.

"Hey, Star, wake up." Starfire shifted and looked up at Raven through groggy eyes.

"Yes friend Raven, thank you." She gave her a tired smile which Raven returned easily. Beast Boy had turned himself into a puppy and Raven had to smile at him as well. She ruffled his head and he popped his head up slowly. When he saw her, he barked happily at her and she smiled more widely. **I think we'd all like him more if he was always a puppy…** _Maybe… might get boring not having his annoying remarks all the time._ Robin chuckled and got out of the car.

"Ok Titans', let's go!" As Robin gave the command, they automatically jumped out of the car to stand next to him. Raven grinned at him as he led the way in.

"Te estoy diciendo que si vienen! Llamaron y pidieron la villa grande! Llegan hoy!" ("I'm telling you that they are coming! They called and asked for the big villa! They're reaching today!") The Titans could hear voices as they walked in and quickly realized they were coming from two people at the front desk just ahead. The Titans automatically fell in step behind Robin and Raven, who Robin had pulled back to stay next to him. The people at the desk, a young man and woman looked up at them with wide eyes and mouths slightly ajar. The woman recovered first.

"Bienvenidos, how can I be of assistance to you tonight?" Robin smiled at the woman who quickly blushed.

"Hello, and thank you. We are the Teen Titans, I believe we have a reservation." As he spoke, the man had finally recovered himself, only to gasp in unison with the woman as he confirmed their thoughts.

"Dios mio! Era verdad! (My God! It was true!) Yes, we do have a villa ready for you! We've been anxiously expecting you!" The woman nodded frantically as the man began typing away at the computer. Raven smiled at him as he looked up at her. The man blushed and quickly looked back down.

"Ok, here are your keys, five of them, Carlos and Rafael, those are the men currently behind you, will help take your bags for you and lead the way." The man had been speaking to Raven and handed her the keys as he pointed out the two men.

"You know, that's not really necessary, we have a lot of things, but we can manage." Raven commented as she looked back to see the two men looking between her and Starfire in amazement. **Somebody's going to die tonight…** Raven smiled at Robin and turned back to the receptionists.

"Nonsense! You will get the full treatment that you deserve while you're here. So just lay back and enjoy your vacation!" The woman, whose nameplate said Julia, smiled at them and winked at Robin. Raven shook her head as Robin merely smiled. She turned to the man, apparently named Jonathan, to see him wink at her as well and she also smiled.

"Ok then dudes! Let's get this party started!" stated Beast Boy and everyone agreed.


	15. Surprise and Saving Lives

Once they had gotten all their things into the villa, the Titans had slowly made their way around looking at all the rooms. Starfire had automatically chosen the pink one, Beast Boy the green one, Cyborg a light blue one, Robin a dark blue one, and Raven one that was purple. Robin had been surprised to see that the purple almost matched her hair, but not quite. As they unpacked, Raven let herself enjoy the fact that her room was just next door to Robin's, while the other three where on the other side of the apartment. When they were finished getting settled in, they met in the living room and decided to take the next day as a chill day. That way they could all go off and do whatever they wanted and come back with ideas on what they could do for the rest of the time they were there. As they headed their different ways, Raven had noticed Starfire glare at her as she realized that Robin and Raven were headed the same way. Raven sighed warily and continued on her way.

"Ok Rae, so how about we go out for breakfast tomorrow and then see what interesting sights there are around here?" asked Robin as he stopped in front of her door. Raven turned to look at him and smiled.

"Sounds good. Good night." Robin smiled at her and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. Raven blushed and headed into her room. She glanced around appreciatively and decided that she wanted the same paint for her room back home. She went into the bathroom, took a quick shower, and changed into pajamas. She could tell from Robin's thoughts that he was doing the same. She walked back out and was about to turn off the lights when suddenly, she noticed that something about the room didn't match. The wall that connected to Robin's room seemed off somehow. She approached it and moved aside a big lounging chair that was in the way. Behind it was a doorknob. _Oh…_ Robin frowned as he noticed Raven's confusion and then understood. They both slowly turned the doorknob, and opened the door to see each other. They froze in place. Raven blushed at Robin's form. His hair was wet and tousled, falling every which way over his masked eyes, and he had on sweats, but no shirt. She admired his perfectly muscled torso. Robin in turn admired her. Her hair was also wet, and falling softly to frame her face, her choice of sleepwear made his mind spin. She had on a baggy white t-shirt and stopped just a couple inches below her hips. He blushed deep crimson and looked up at her eyes. His heart did summersaults.

"Robin… I…" She managed to react enough to reach over and pick up the bathrobe she had dumped over her bed. As she shrugged it on, Robin reached for a t-shirt and did the same. When they looked at each other again, they both looked flushed, and once again Raven's eyes reeled Robin in and he gasped.

"What is it?" Raven asked somewhat worried. Robin shook his head and looked down at his feet while he regained control of his breathing. Then he slowly looked back up at her.

"Your eyes…" he stopped as he once again looked into them. Raven's expression changed and Robin was surprised to see that she looked hurt as her eyes changed back to their dark purple. He took a step forward in confusion.

"Wait, what's wrong? Did I say something?" Raven noticed his confusion and gave him a small smile.

"No, it's just that I know my eyes are weird… I've thought of getting contacts, but my powers disintegrate them right away…" She was looking down at the floor and Robin frowned.

"What are you talking about?" It was Raven's turn to look confused. _Don't you think my eyes are weird? You didn't finish your sentence, but I'm pretty sure that's what you were going to say…_ Robin shook his head frantically.

"No! That's not what I meant! I'm sorry!" He grasped both her small hands in his and brought them up to his chest. _It's not…?_

"No, what I was trying to say is that, sometimes when you look at me, your eyes change color. They become a lighter purple, almost mixed with pink, which makes my heart skip a beat." Raven looked up in surprise and saw the truth in his eyes. She looked down again with a small smile.

"I didn't know they could change…" Robin smiled and tilted her chin up to meet her eyes. **They're beautiful, Rae. **Her eyes widened and she blushed a deep red. He chuckled and pulled her into a hug. As soon as he did it, he worried that she wouldn't return it, since there'd only ever been one time she'd ever actually hugged him before. However, to his immense surprise, and relief, her arms quickly snaked their way around his waist and she buried her face into his chest. He smiled and buried his head into her hair, they both breathed in each other's scent deeply. Raven noticed that while his scent was deliciously intoxicating, she couldn't figure out what the scent actually was. Robin also struggled with this problem, but decided that some things are actually better when left a mystery. Raven lifted her head to look up at Robin with a small smile that he returned.

"I guess our rooms are much closer than we thought then…" stated Raven simply as they took a small step apart and Robin chuckled.

"Guess so. We should get some sleep. We don't usually need as much sleep as the rest of the team, but we've slept about a total of five hours since we left the Tower, and we want all our energy for our vacation." Robin smiled at Raven who nodded excitedly. He laughed and caressed her cheek, making her blush lightly once again.

"Good night, Robin."

"Good night, Raven." This time, she held his hand tight to her cheek and then stepped backwards into her room. Robin let his hand fall and they slowly closed the doors. They both fell asleep that night with small smiles on their faces.

Raven was awoken the next morning by the sun streaming in through the window. She shifted comfortably and slowly let her senses get accustomed to her surroundings, and as she suddenly remembered where she was, her eyes flew open. _Oh! We're here!_ She quickly got up and ran to pull back the curtains, opened the doors, and walked out into the small balcony to look out at the scenery. Palm trees and glittery yellow sand led the way to perfectly blue sea. She inhaled the scent deeply and a small smile adorned her face. She was suddenly aware of a presence near her and turned sideways to see Robin sitting close by.

"Oh… good morning Robin." She blushed a deep crimson as he was once again without a shirt. Meanwhile, Robin made sure to keep his eyes locked on her beautiful face.

"G'morning Rae, sleep well?" He got up and walked towards her as she nodded. _Have you been out here long?_ **Only about ten minutes before you.** He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled at her.

"We should go check on the others." Raven stated as her heartbeat sped. Robin nodded and motioned for her to go inside as he headed into his own room. They both opted for comfortable and breezy clothing and walked out to the living room together. To their immense surprise, it seemed to be empty.

"Hello? Anyone still in here?" asked Raven as she peeked her head around the corner to the other hallway. She faced Robin and shook her head no. He in turn pulled out his communicator and called Cyborg.

"Hey, Rob! Finally up?" Robin frowned and looked up at Raven. **What time is it?** Raven shrugged and looked at her own communicator. As her eyes widened, Cyborg answered the unspoken question.

"It's already 12! We thought you two must have left the apartment! Then I knocked on your door and you yelled for me to go away." Cyborg chuckled and Robin blushed.

"Sorry 'bout that… Where are you guys?" Beast Boy came into view then.

"POOL! We're about to go to the beach though. You coming?" Raven walked to stand next to Robin and shook her head no at Beast Boy.

"Sorry, BB, but we're hungry. We'll catch you guys later!" Robin saw Starfire's eyes glow green and change back to normal so quickly as she waved at him, that he wondered if he'd just imagined it.

"See ya, Robin! Take care! Cyborg out!" Robin closed his communicator and looked at a slightly shaken Raven. He cocked his head to the side in wonder.

"What's wrong?" Raven shook her head and focused on him.

"Starfire… I think she just thought about hurting me…" Robin's eyes widened and his fist tightened around the communicator still in his hand. Raven shook her head once more and smiled lightly up at him.

"I'm probably just imagining things. Don't worry. Let's go! I wanna get our vacation started!" Raven grabbed his hand and pulled him along after her. Robin thought about confronting Starfire, but decided to wait until they were both calmer about the situation. By the time they reached the door, the thought had been pushed aside to be dealt with later.

"I don't remember the last time I ate so much!" Raven exclaimed as she took a deep breath.

"You? Imagine how I feel! I ate twice as much as you did!" stated Robin as he also attempted to take in a deep breath. Raven giggled and led them over to walk by the beach.

"There are so many delicious foods here! I need a cooking book from here!" said Raven and Robin chuckled in turn.

"We would never stop eating!" They both laughed and fell back sitting down on the sand. Robin noticed some guys walking by and glared at them as they ogled Raven. He'd lost count by now of how many times he'd had to do it, not that he could blame them. He looked Raven over as she stared out over the sea. She was wearing a blue spaghetti strapped sundress that reached several inches above her knees and sandals. Her hair was out and the breeze was blowing it carefully away from her face. He smiled as she turned to look at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked him as she slid closer to him. He shrugged and started drawing circles in the sand with his finger.

"You're just so beautiful… it's hard to look away sometimes…" She blushed at his comment and he gave her a special sideways smile that made her thoughts jumble for a minute.

"What are you thinking? It's easy for you to read my thoughts, but I can only hear what you tell me and nothing else." Raven smiled at him and looked down at the sand.

"Don't worry, that's probably a good thing sometimes... I'm just thinking that I'm really glad we decided to do this." She looked at him questioningly as he got to his feet, but accepted the hand he offered.

"Then let's enjoy this to the fullest!" He kicked off his slippers and picked her up. She kicked off her shoes and looked up at him.

"I'm not that light you know!" She commented as he started walking forward.

"Please! I think my suitcases are heavier than you!" Raven gasped in astonishment at him as he began running at top speed. She started screaming when water started splashing up around them and then when he jumped in with her. They popped back up to see people watching them from shore and laughing. They in turn laughed and waved at the crowd. They were startled when they heard gasps and then screaming from further out at sea. Raven and Robin turned around to face the screams and saw a small kid sitting on top of a float. What had everyone freaking out was the man and woman screaming from the speed boat that was headed straight for the little boy. It seemed the man couldn't make the boat turn.

"Raven!" as Robin yelled her name, she grabbed his hand and went off flying towards the boat. As she reached, she dropped Robin and the passengers watched in amazement as he landed gracefully on his feet and was at their side in a few seconds. He took over from the now paralyzed man and yanked harder away from the child. It was stuck, and there was no way it was going to move. He quickly lowered the speed to zero and hoped it would slow down on time. He then looked forward to see Raven back in the water next to the boy. **THIS THING BETTER STOP!** Just then, he saw the child wrap his arms around Raven's neck and she flew up into the sky as the boat crushed the now empty float. She landed carefully unto the boat and Robin ran towards her.

"Are you okay!" He yelled out on the way. She turned around with a huge smile on her face that made his mind yank his feet to a stop. The little boy had black curly hair and, to Robin's utter surprise, hazel eyes. He cuddled himself tighter to Raven, and she secured her hold on him.

"Yes, we're fine." She replied as she unconsciously pressed her check to the child's head. They heard gasps from behind them and saw the couple pointing forward. Robin turned around and his face was drained white.

"Um… Raven… think you could maybe lift this thing into the sky? Maybe stop it or turn it around… before we crash!" She turned around quickly and saw that they were still headed towards the side of a hill too fast. Her eyes began glowing and the boat was suddenly up in the air. She let the propellers slow down to a stop, as she led the boat over to a nearby dock.

"Gracias por todo!" ("Thanks for everything!") came the couple's response as the two Titans, with the child still clutching tightly to Raven, walked out.

"De nada!" ("Your welcome!") answered Raven and followed her leader to the tip of the dock. **You know Spanish?** Raven smiled. _I picked up a few things from Mas y Menos._ Robin nodded and held on to the hand she offered. She took up in flight and headed back towards the beach. There, some people were cheering while some looked bewildered. As they landed, a man and a woman ran forward straight at Raven. Robin automatically took a step forward and positioned himself between Raven and the oncoming duo. Both stopped and looked at Robin in surprise.

"Ese es nuestor hijo!" said the man, and Robin turned towards Raven.

"They're the parents." Robin nodded at her and took a step sideways. The woman stumbled forward, and as the child saw her he stretched his arms out and she swept him into her arms.

"AY! Mi amor! Mi niño! Gracias! Muchas gracias! Como te puedo pagar por esto! Salvaste a mi hijo!" (Oh! My love! My son! Thank you! Thank you so much! How can I ever repay you for this! You saved my son!") Raven smiled at the woman and looked up at Robin.

"Their Spanish pronunciation is different from the M brothers… The only thing I caught was 'thank you' and 'my son'…" She said to him as she looked back at the small child. Robin looked at the couple as they both hugged and kissed their son. He smiled at them and stood closer to Raven. The man looked up at them and gave them a heartfelt genuine smile.

"She is saying thank you for saving our son, and how can we ever repay you for it?" Raven smiled up at the man and shook her head.

"You don't owe us anything. This is our job." She answered and looked up at her leader. Robin nodded and went to shake hands with the man, who instead hugged him. Robin returned the hug awkwardly and was let go by the man only to be put in the same position with the woman. The couple did the same to Raven, and added a kiss to her cheeks. Raven smiled and kneeled down in front of the boy. He looked up at her innocently and also hugged her. Raven smiled and returned the hug gently. She gave him a small kiss on the top of the head as she pulled away to stand back with Robin.

"Thank you again. God bless you!" The Titans smiled as they gathered their things and walked back the way they came. The entire time, Robin could only think of how perfectly happy and at ease Raven had seemed with the child in her arms.


	16. Fighting, Healing, and a New Emotion

Robin and Raven appeared in the middle of the living room where the rest of the Titans had just walked in. It took Robin a fraction of a second to assess their position and conditions, and another fraction of a second to pull Raven into his arms. He covered her from the other's eyes as they all looked at him with confused expressions.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Cyborg as he positioned himself between Robin, with Raven still in his arms, and Beast Boy and Starfire who were glaring at the couple.

"Well… there was this kid, and he was about to get hit by a boat, so we saved him…" explained Raven as she stood with arms limply at her sides and trying to read Starfire's expression.

"That is understandable, but dear Robin, why is it that you hold on to Raven in such a manner?" asked Starfire as she looked up innocently at Robin. Still, Raven could swear she could see a hint of a green glow coming from her. _You should let go of me, or we should get out of here…_ **Huh?**

"It's because we went in the water, so our clothes are all wet…" Cyborg nodded in understanding as Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"Dude! Move off of her!" Beast Boy started advancing towards Robin and Raven quickly turned him around so she was in the middle. Beast Boy stopped as he suddenly saw Robin looking at him and Raven's back facing him. Starfire reacted in the same moment and Robin noticed with certainty the green glow coming from her hands. He turned in just enough time that the starbolt graced his thigh harshly and Raven's arm lightly. Robin grunted slightly as Raven gasped in pain and surprise.

"Hey! What the hell are you thinking?" shouted Cyborg as he stood in between the small chaos. Raven gasped again and Robin slumped slightly onto her.

"Robin!" Starfire attempted to rush forward, but met resistance from Raven's shield as she openly glared at the young alien. Starfire hit the shield once before Beast Boy and Cyborg both held her back.

"What are you thinking hurting Raven like that!" yelled Beast Boy as he placed himself between Starfire and Raven's shield.

"You hurt Robin!" yelled Cyborg in turn, which made Starfire crumble to the ground sobbing. Raven's small shield fell away and she was hit with another starbolt to the same spot, making her scream out in pain. She struggled to keep herself, and Robin, standing.

"STARFIRE! QUIT IT! YOU DO THAT AGAIN, SO HELP ME GOD IT WILL NOT END WELL!" Beast Boy managed to scream at her as he turned into a lion.

"ENOUGH! BEAST BOY! STARFIRE! GO TO YOUR ROOMS! CYBORG, COME WITH RAVEN AND I! NOW!" Robin's order fell powerfully on them and they all reacted with amazing speed. Beast Boy and Starfire left one way, as Cyborg slung Robin's arm over his neck and helped him get to Raven's room.

"I did not sign up for this, Rob," stated Cyborg as he watched Robin grumpily accept Raven's healing. She had insisted on healing him first, and Cyborg had quickly wrapped up her arm. It was bleeding greatly and the gauze was almost fully stained red after only a few minutes.

"Cy, I need your help. Those two can't be anywhere too near me, or Raven, for at least twenty-four hours." Cyborg's eyes widened as Robin gave him a hard look. He merely nodded and turned to Raven.

"Don't over-exert yourself, Rae. Either heal yourself now, or I need to clean that up again." Cyborg motioned toward her arm as he spoke. Raven took a deep breath before answering.

"I'm almost done… then you can change the bandages of my arm." Robin frowned and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Her healing powers were definitely amazing, and the warmth was kind of like the heartwarming presence of her soul. Not that he would admit it aloud when he had decided to be stubborn.

"I'll rewrap it for you. Cyborg, please tell BB and Star that I'm sorry things got so out of hand, but that I can't deal with them yet. Make sure they get food and don't cause too much chaos." Cyborg stood up and headed towards the door.

"No problem. Take care, you two. Robin, watch out for her, she's gonna be beat." As Cyborg walked out, Robin looked at Raven in confusion as she finished healing him. When she stood up, that he finally saw her injury, he understood Cyborg. The blood was slowly making its way out of the bandage and down her arm. As soon as she stood up from the floor, she fell next to Robin unto the bed.

"Raven! What's wrong?" asked Robin as he turned to examine her face for an answer.

"I…" she took a deep breath slowly and closed her eyes. _Healing takes a lot of energy away from me. Plus, the fact that I'm hurt makes it harder to concentrate so it makes me use even more energy._ Robin nodded and slowly lifted her arm.

"You should have told me that! You should have healed yourself. I can deal with my injury, I've had my share of them to know how to take care of myself." He noticed Raven's eyes fill with hurt at his words and sighed. **I'm sorry, that was mean and uncalled for. I'm grateful that you healed me, but I just wish you wouldn't push yourself to extremes to do it.** Raven nodded and winced as Robin began unwrapping the bandages. _Ouch!_ Robin jumped slightly and looked at her with worried eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Raven merely nodded and bit her lower lip.

"It must be really bad if it hurts that much…" Robin said more to himself than to her. Raven shifted to sit as Robin finished unwrapping her arm. He gasped at the injury and Raven looked away.

"What exactly did she do to you!" Robin looked enraged as he looked up at Raven, who still forced herself to look away.

"The second one hit my arm right on… It's healing quickly though… demonic blood does that to a person…" she forced a small smile as she looked up at the ceiling. Robin placed his hand against her cheek and made her look straight at him. **I won't let her get away with this. I don't know how, but she will pay for this! **Raven's eyes widened and she pulled her arm away from his grasp to hold on to his hands.

"No, please! We'll all talk, and we'll straighten this out. Don't do anything rash! She's still our friend!" The panic in her eyes made Robin hesitate and agree with a nod. He resumed wrapping her arm and she looked at him in silence. Every time she winced, he stopped to let the pain subside with pain filling his own eyes. Once he finished, he place her arm carefully on her lap and looked up at her.

"You should rest. You've used up a lot of energy and I don't want you to get worse." He stood up swiftly and was about to walk away when he felt Raven's small hand reach out for his. He froze as the touch sent an electric shock through his body.

"Please don't go. I'm not that tired… And I don't want to just sit around here by myself doing nothing." He turned to face her and couldn't help but smile. He carefully pulled her to her feet and pulled her forward.

"Let's watch T.V. then, that way you're still resting and not too bored." She smiled and nodded as he led the way out. Raven was glad to find that Cyborg had managed to get Beast Boy and Starfire out of the apartment. She was sure Robin wouldn't control himself very well in front of them just yet. As they settled into a couch and began flipping through channels, the small fight was almost forgotten as Robin wrapped his arms gently around Raven. The moment of peacefulness was enough so that Raven slowly dozed off.

Raven shifted sleepily as she slowly woke up. She accidentally lay on top of her arm, and the pain that shot out of it made her scream out loud as images of the day's events came flooding back to her. Her eyes snapped open to reveal that she was in fact in her room, and she sat up slowly cradling her arm. Suddenly, the door that divided her room and Robin's flew open as Robin burst in at top speed. He landed next to her on the bed with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" He softly pushed her back against the bed and picked up her arm gently to look at the bandages. Raven looked as well to see the blood starting to cover the gauze and groaned. The sound in turn threw Robin into a bigger frenzy as he began undoing the bandages.

"I'm okay. It hurts less now… How did I get to my room?" Robin answered while still working on her arm.

"You fell asleep watching T.V. I brought you here so you'd be more comfortable." Raven nodded slightly as she bit back a grunt of pain. She watched him work on her arm for a while and let the steady pace of his hands ease her pain.

"How long have I been asleep?" Robin looked up at her as he finished wrapping her arm once again.

"Few hours. It's seven in the night." Raven nodded and carefully stretched out her arm. It hadn't healed as quickly it usually did, but she had given up a lot of her energy to heal Robin. It would be back to normal in just a couple of days. She looked up at Robin and smiled. Robin returned the gesture and stood up.

"How about some dinner?" He asked as he slowly walked back to the door. Raven merely nodded.

"Be ready in twenty, Rae." She smiled at him again as he disappeared through the door. _Thank you, by the way…_thought Raven as she began showering.**You're welcome. I'm sorry I wasn't there to make sure you didn't hurt yourself more. **_That's not your fault. You were still paying extremely close attention to me… hey, what were you doing this whole time?_ Robin froze half way from grabbing a towel to think about it. **I tried to sleep as well… but I just stayed up listening to your thoughts… making sure I knew if you woke up or anything happened.** Raven smiled to herself. _Oh, thank you._ **Not at all, Rae.** He smiled as well as he stepped into his shower. **You know, your dreams are kinda funny…** Raven froze as she maneuvered to wash her hair without getting her arm wet. _What do you mean?_ **Well, there was you in your normal uniform, and then there were a bunch of other you's in different coloured uniforms. It was hard to understand.** Raven sighed and shook her head. _And this is where you find out just how weird I am… those other 'me's' as you say, are my emotions. In my mind they take up a physical form and the different colours represent my different emotions… just like they say that dreams are your subconscious mind's way of telling you things, my mind takes that saying to a whole other level._ Robin chuckled as he turned off the water. **Wow, I guess so. It's entertaining. The green one has cool moves, I must admit. **Raven smiled to herself as she turned off her shower as well. _That's courage. Hard to keep up with sometimes… actually, they're all hard to keep up with all the time…_ Again Robin chuckled. **Well, I think my favorite one is the pale purple-pink one… I think it's because it reminds me of your eyes when you look at me and they change…** Raven froze in her spot as she finished wrapping a towel around herself. _Wait, you mean the hot pink one? The flirty one?_ Robin frowned. **No, but I kinda like that one too.** Raven ran out of her bathroom, pulled the door between the two rooms open, and surprised Robin who had just walked out of his bathroom.

"What do you mean? You're not talking about the flirt? Which one are you talking about?" Robin's eyes widened at her frantic demeanor.

"I'm telling you, she's the same colour of your eyes when they change. Remember I told you yesterday that they change colour?" asked Robin while looking perplexed. Raven merely nodded while looking at the floor trying to make sense of his words.

"Well, like that. She was calmer than the others. And whenever you mentioned my name, she would blush. I was looking at her because she was the only one that didn't run out to crowd you. She just looked at you with a smile. Why are you so worried?" Robin took a few steps towards her while Raven lowered herself to sit on his bed.

"I… there's no light purple-pink, whatever coloured emotion that I know of… at least not the last time I checked… I'm not sure if it is even possible for there to be a new one… I don't even know what that one is!" Robin sat down next to her as he noticed the panic in her eyes. He held one of her hands in his and she calmed down slightly.

"Why are you so worried? Is that a bad thing? Did I do something wrong? I shouldn't have been listening to your dreams… I'm sorry…" Raven shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it away from her face.

"That's not it, I'm not sure if it is a bad thing… or a good thing… I'm gonna have to meditate to figure it out… but, if it was something bad I would know… my other feelings would have communicated it to me." She looked up at Robin with a small smile that he returned easily.

"I'm telling you she wasn't bad. She seemed happy and patient. Like she was waiting for something…" Raven frowned at his comment and looked down at the floor in thought. Robin smiled at her and pulled her chin up to look into her eyes.

"Don't worry about that now. Let's go get some dinner, maybe take another walk. Okay?" Raven nodded at him and he smiled. He caressed her face and Raven closed her eyes. Without thinking too much about it, Robin tilted his head down and gave her a soft kiss, which Raven quickly returned. As he pulled away, Raven's eyes fluttered open and Robin's mind lost focus as he noticed the change in her eye colour. It was just so tempting and distracting! **Your new emotion is that colour…** He stated simply before pulling her into another kiss, this one longer and more passionate than the one before. Raven couldn't organize her thoughts at all as she began feeling light headed and light-hearted. She pulled away first and Robin held on to her. She smiled as she looked down at the floor and he caressed her cheek once again. Robin now took the time to look her over and finally noticed that she was wrapped in just a towel. Raven noticed the change in his emotions, and as she let her eyes slowly drift up to his face, she noticed he was only covered by the towel that was wrapped around his waist. They both snapped their heads up to look each other in the eye. Raven gasped in surprise. In the middle of the turmoil of her confusion, she hadn't noticed. How could she not have noticed the difference! As she stared up at him, her hand unconsciously moved up to touch his face. Robin's eyes widened at the unexpected touch in surprise, and then in terror. As Raven traced her finger over his eyebrows, Robin jumped back and looked away with eyes closed.

"I thought you said they were hazel." Robin's fists grabbed at a bunch of blankets.

"They are…" Raven moved carefully closer towards him.

"But they're so blue now…" Robin forced himself to keep his eyes shut and turned his face downward, letting his hair fall over his eyes.

"They change a little bit sometimes. My mom used to love it when they were fully hazel. She used to say it made it hard to understand what I was thinking." His eyes snapped open and he shook his head. He never talked about his parents. He never shared anything of himself with anyone. How was it that now he gave up that information so freely? Raven noticed his hesitation and the reasons behind it. She reached her hand forward, and as she touched one of his hands, Robin snapped his eyes closed again.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. You're secrets are safe with me." Robin opened his eyes slowly and held one of her hands tightly.

"Do you really mean that?" Raven smiled at him. _Of course I do, Robin. You know I would never do anything to hurt you! I care for you like I've never cared for anyone else ever before. I would never betray your trust._ She gave his hand a squeeze and noticed Robin smile slightly. Raven stood up quietly and began heading for the door. Robin followed her path with his eyes, but didn't turn his head up for her to see.

"Get ready. We still need to get dinner." Raven smiled at him again as she closed the door behind her. Robin carefully touched his face where Raven had caressed it and smiled to himself.


End file.
